Bonded by the Heart
by sweettea1
Summary: Marci Ravenwood here. Lately, things have been great, especially with Megatron dead, the Earth safe from the Decepticons, and the Autobots finally finding peace here on our world. Guess I should've known that that tranquility wouldn't last for long. Now, Sam and I are once again plunged into this alien war, and I fear that our luck has run dry. (Sequel to "A Different Start")
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my Life

**Author's Note: **Hello! Did you guys miss me? I know I miss writing about Marci and her adventures, that's for sure! Oh, I wanted to post this on New Year's Day, to start of 2013 with my new installment of Marci and her life. But alas (yes, I seriously said 'alas), my inspiration, imagination, and everything else that helps me think of good Chapters went of vacation for the holidays and didn't return until late last night. In others words, my creativity totally ditched me. Well, at least I'm getting back into it now and I'm pretty happy with this Chapter. The only thing I'm iffy about is Sam and Marci's little talk and it felt like the end ended too abruptly. But, perhaps I am mistaken.

Also, to the people who reviewed, followed, and/or favored _A Different Start_, a million thanks to you all! You guys don't know how happy I was to see everyone's response to my story and my little surprise at the end. And seeing how many people have looked at my story? That _really_ made my day. My only wishes, is that I hope this story will turn out just as good, or maybe better. Guess I will see how you all like it, huh? :)

(PS: this story takes place a week after the previous story. I know, short time period, but work with me...)

Well, enough with my blabbering. On to the story! Please enjoy and R&R to tell me what you think! :D

**NOTE: ****For any of you readers who have _not_ read _A Different Start_, I highly advice you to do so****_, _or this will be very confusing. Unless, you're one of those people who has the amazing ability to catch on just by reading the sequel. I congratulate you if you can do so; if I only could do the same...**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers in any way; I just love to write about them. However, Marceline (Marci) Ravenwood is my OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with her name.**_

* * *

"_God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." -Reinhold Niebuhr_

* * *

**Chapter I:**

**Welcome to My Life**

* * *

_Oh, I hated heights so much. I can normally ride a rollercoaster with absolutely no problems; but, if I even just _look_ over the edge of a two-story balcony, I tend to freak out. Why am I weird like that, who knows. Maybe I was dropped on my head when I was little or something. However, that doesn't really matter right now since I am dangling over the edge of a _twenty-story building_. No, maybe it was more than that…like thirty or forty stories. Whatever the height was, it was really making me dizzy and my heart thumped widely in my chest._

_The worst part? My only hope for survival was an evil, alien robot that cared nothing about me; his only desire was to have the All Spark in his claws. To be able to destroy humanity and the Autobots, and then take over the universe. Classic evil villain's biggest dream-come-true._

_Carelessly, he dangled me over the edge of the building, gripping my dirty and torn tank top between his thumb and pointer fingers. Watching me struggle to keep from falling amused him to know end, and he let that feeling freely flow into my heart. He knew I could feel his emotions; he wanted me to know that he only took simple pleasure in my desperate attempts. I could hear his deep, rumbling laughter echo behind me, making me cringe slightly. _

"_There is nowhere left to run, my pet. Now, give me the All Spark," Megatron purred, unforgiving crimson eyes locked onto me. Another thing I hated: being in his line of sight. Heck, I hate being related to him. All those emotions of hatred and sadistic glee; not to mention, those feelings seemed to double right at this moment of unbearable stillness…_

_However, despite said facts, only one thing nagged at my mind: why was he asking me to give him the All Spark? I didn't have it, Sam did, and he was taking it to military hands. What he should be asking me, is _where_ the All Spark was, even though I would never tell him anyway. I wasn't going to let humanity, Sam, Optimus, or any of the other Autobots down; I wasn't going to let Megatron win. There was one little problem, though…as I shifted uncomfortably in my dangling position, I felt something in my arms. Slowly, I looked down and my eyes widen in horror._

_I _did_ have the All Spark._

_My arms were wrapped tightly around the cube-shaped, alien artifact, the strange symbols flashing as rays of sunlight bounced off its surface. I gulped nervously, realizing that Megatron was right about me having the All Spark, and that he was willing to do anything to have it. Even if it meant dropping me off a building. At that thought, I clutched the Cube tighter. Sweat dripped down my forehead, along with a thin stream of blood that came from the cut above my left eye. To tie it all in, my head was throbbing and my heart was pounding. This was not my day…_

_Although, I really started to panic as I saw Megatron outstretch his opposite hand towards me. However, he made no attempt to grab the All Spark, nor did he try harm/kill me (don't worry, I'm not complaining)._

"_Give it to me, pet," Megatron spat out 'pet' in complete disgust, but he still made no attempt to take the Cube from me. I furrowed my eyebrows and a deep frown tugged at my lips. This was all just for Megatron's enjoyment; he wanted to see what decision I made. He wanted to see me squirm, soak up the pleasure of my fear. This was all fun and games to him._

_In defiance, I jerked the Cube away from Megatron's open hand, holding it close to my body. "I'll never hand it over to you," I growled at him, even though my voice quivered ever so slightly. Amusement flowed freely from him, and he took his time to let my words sink in before a wry and sadistic smile spread across his features._

"_I don't think quite understand, youngling. _I_ am your only chance of survival; no one else is coming to save you," Megatron clipped his words, underlying bitterness hidden in his tone. _No, he is lying. This has happened before, and Optimus will be rounding the corner any second now. He wouldn't abandon me_, I thought to myself, turning my gaze back to streets below. Crumbled and broken concrete along with large patches of fire littered the asphalt road below while black smoke filled the air, filling my lungs each time I inhaled. Was the city that broken? Was it that destroyed?_

_My thoughts were interrupted as Megatron laughed again, this time even deeper and louder. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his offered hand pull away and go back to his side, sun glinting off the blackened, silver armor. I craned my head in his direction, biting my lip in nervousness. What was he laughing about?_

"_Again, I don't think you truly understand how alone you really are. They are all gone; they all crumbled before my power," Megatron said darkly, his hand gesturing to the streets below. _

_I haven't even glanced at what he was gesturing at before the air whooshed out of me. He read my thoughts. He _knew_ what I was thinking, he knew of the hope I had for rescue. _

_Slowly, I turned my head to the streets below; and, my heart stopped. The crackling fires and Megatron's booming laughter sounded distant in my ears as I looked at the new scene of the streets below. Lennox and his soldiers, the Autobots, Sam - they were all gone, dead. My eyes darted to each and every one, hot tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. They were _all_ gone, even Sam, my best friend for years. Even Optimus, my 'brother'. All gone._

_I was so wrapped up in my sorrow that I didn't even hear Megatron speaking to me. His final words of 'have a nice drop' was the last thing I heard before I plummeted down to streets of Mission City, screaming._

* * *

I jolted awake, eyelids snapping open. Sweat started to form on my forehead, and I was breathing heavily. Another thing to add to the list: I _hate_ these nightmares. Third one this week, and by far the worst. I really need one of those dream catcher thingies…

Rolling over to my other side, I reached over to the side table next to my bed and grabbed my cell phone. Yeah, I was able to get that back from Simons before he ran over it. I think the only reason he _hadn't _run over it yet, was because he didn't want to be forced to buy me a new one. Shaking the thought away, I turned on my phone so I could see the time. The screen lit up, casting a faint glow on my face before the time appeared on the screen in big, bold white numbers: 10:37 A.M. _What the…?_ I thought to myself, sitting upright. I slept in? And I missed breakfast? Dang it…

Sighing, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up. I stumbled over to the light switch on the far wall, flipping the switch and letting the overly bright light flood my room. Sadly, me and Sam were still at the Hoover Dam and wouldn't be going home until a few more things were cleared up. So, me and Sam were provided with some spare rooms* to sleep in. Sure it was nice, but the rooms were on the lower levels, which meant freezing temperatures and no windows.

After my weary eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, I again stumbled over to the long, cream colored table that ran along the back wall. I really need some coffee or something, which I have been deprived of. Sure, give us spare rooms, some extra clothes to get by with, but no coffee? What type of service is that? And no, I am not obsessed with coffee. It just tastes really good and I can hardly do a darn thing without it. Oh well…

Upon reaching the table, I grabbed the (somewhat) neatly folded spare clothes that rested on the surface. I quickly changed clothes, slipping on the loosely fitting black t-shirt, green camouflaged pants, and I pulled on my old shoes that were scuffed badly from running around Mission City. Without a mirror to judge my appearance, I just guessed I looked fine. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail, blowing the loose strands out of my face before opening the door a few inches. No one was walking down the frozen (not literally, but it felt like it) hallway, so I stepped out and quietly shut the door behind me. Maybe nobody has notice my lack-of-appearance yet, and I could carry on throughout the day normally. Wouldn't that be a stroke of luck?

However, as I walked casually down the hallway, I stopped in my tracks as a thought occurred to me. Normally, I'm the one getting up early and then heading over to Sam's room and waking him up (I knock on the door for a good ten minutes before he even responds…and he calls me a heavy sleeper…). But, I have a feeling Sam is already awake; the question was, where was he? Should I go to his room…? Nah, he's probably with the Autobots right now, hanging out with his guardian Bumblebee. Plus, he probably figured I was awake and already down there, but when he figured out I wasn't, he was too lazy to come and wake me up. I like that theory.

Now somewhat satisfied, I ventured down the numerous hallways that would eventually lead me to the elevator. I will shamelessly admit that I just discovered that elevator yesterday. Blame Simons since he didn't tell me nor Sam about it; seriously, the guy needs to stop holding a grudge… He let me and Sam walk down miles of tunnels just to reach the right floor where the Autobots were. Oh how I wish I had my revenge tactics with me right now…

As the thoughts floated around in my mind, I finally reached the silver elevator doors and pressed the down button. You know, I wonder how the Autobots don't freeze since they are located in the chambers that once housed Megatron and the All Spark. Simons proclaims that they shut down any freezing devices they had hidden down there, but I didn't believe him for a second. And don't lecture me about the grudge thing…I have clear and distinct reasons why I shouldn't trust him. He and his men tortured 'Bee, disrespected the Autobots, threatened me and Sam, and they were all lunatics. See? I have rights.

A _ding_ emitted from the elevator and its doors slid open with ease. Still lost in thought, I stepped in without a care in world, only to bump into somebody.

"Oof…uh, sorry; still a little tired…" my apology trailed off as I looked up into the irritated hazel eyes of William Lennox. "Will! Uh, how are you this morning…?" I asked with a weak smile spreading across my face. I'm doomed.

"Oh just fine, considering I just went through a meeting most of the morning," Will replied, his voice filled with annoyance. "Just one little problem: we were missing a certain somebody." At that, Will glared daggers at me and I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Oh, yeah, that meeting…" I said slowly while the thoughts of 'I'm doomed' and 'I'm so dead' ran through my mind multiple times. Will crossed his arms over his chest and stepped off to the side so I could enter the elevator. Timidly, I stepped in and gave him a sheepish smile, only for it to be returned with a harder stare.

"Care to explain?" Will asked/demanded as he pressed a button on the elevator's panel. I thought about slipping out in order to avoid this conversation, but the elevator doors slid shut and I felt the elevator jerk as it traveled down to its destination.

"Well…" I began slowly. "I had a rough night's sleep, and I didn't set an alarm because I normally wake up pretty early. So, I slept in and…may I remind you that _no one_ came to get me? What about Sam? He probably slept in too since he didn't wake me up." I thought my remark at the end was a good one; that is, until Will shot it down.

"He was making sure his parents were cleared and then he was whisked off straight to the meeting _you_ were also suppose to attend," Will informed me, and I slouched slightly. "That meeting was suppose to clear both of you so we could get you back home without a problem. Luckily, you had Sam to vouch for you, even though I don't believe anyone was happy with your no-show." I slouched even more, making my depression and guilt quite obvious. "So, you and Sam have one more meeting to attend this afternoon at 3 o'clock sharp. No if's or but's. Clear?"

I nodded. "Alright. Three o'clock sharp, no later. Got it." As I finished speaking, the elevator's doors slid open once again to reveal the lower chambers of the Hoover Dam. I could tell it was the chambers without even having to look at the floor number; the cold, crisp air that entered the elevator was answer enough. My eyes flicked over to Will and he nodded his head, signaling that I could go. Of course, I took advantage of that dismissal and briskly walked out of the elevator and headed towards the Autobots' chamber. Down on the lower levels, there were more people walking around. Some were scientists, some were soldiers that worked for Sector 7, and every here and there I caught a glimpse of one of Will's men. One thing I noticed, though, was that everyone spared me glance. They looked directly at my eyes with some odd and frightened features before I passed them. Inwardly, I sighed.

Taking the hint, I averted my gaze to the concrete floor and made my way even faster to the Autobots' chamber. My eyes were still the same; my left eye being a deep, blood red and my right eye being an eerily bright blue. Ever since the All Spark was destroyed, my eyes have been those strange colors. I had suspected they were a hint to show of my origins, being the sister of Optimus Prime and Megatron. Myself along with Sam, Will, Robert Epps, and of course the Autobots have gotten used to the different eye color, but everyone else just looked at me strangely. Couldn't blame them, though, since I probably would've reacted the same if I was in their shoes. But that still didn't make me feel a whole lot better. Silently, I wondered how I was gonna explain this to my parents. It's not like I could tell them the lie that Will had come up with to fool Simons and his Sector 7 men, along with the government. _'Hey, mom and dad. Oh, my red and blue eyes? Well…funny story…actually, _now_ it's funny. I fought alongside giant alien robots; and before the evil warlord Megatron could win the battle, me and Sam thrust this cube looking thing called the All Spark into his chest and we killed him. However, when the All Spark was destroyed, it messed up my genetics and changed my eye color!_ Yeah, that wouldn't be good nor convincing. My mom can detect a lie with ease. And don't even _think_ about me telling them my brothers are two warring robots. That would end terribly.

Mentally, I shook the thought away as I pushed open the human sized door and walked into the chamber. The room was huge with a towering dome for a roof and the dull, stone walls stretching along the broad perimeter of the room. However, despite the size, very little occupied the room except for a few circuit boards that lined the east wall, a clutter of tables that sat untouched over in the northeastern corner of the room, and few unknown machines covered in cobwebs (yes, they really were) lined the west wall. Of course, you couldn't forget the factor that the friendly alien robots, known as the Autobots, occupied the room.

Jazz and Ironhide were in their vehicle forms over by the unknown machines, the many lights that brightened the room shined against their shiny and undamaged vehicle modes. Honestly, if I hadn't been there to witness them in action, I would have never believed they had just fought in a full, blown out war in Mission City only a week ago.

Ratchet and Optimus were in the center of the room, conversing to each other. Optimus looked away from the Autobot CMO to glance my way, and he nodded his helm in greeting. His emotions were quite calm and neutral before he sent me a warm, greeting-like emotion which I nervously returned as I nodded my head as well. Prime seemed mildly shocked (from what I could tell of his emotions) before returning to his normal, calming state as he turned his attention back to Ratchet. Short, easy, and pleasant greeting; nothing overwhelming. At least Optimus doesn't act demanding or force me to accept this new brother-and-sister relationship thing…

Pulling my gaze away from the two, I let my strangely colored eyes roam over the chamber and I saw Sam and 'Bee on the east side. I took a deep breath, slightly worried that Sam might be mad at me for leaving him to face that meeting from this morning alone. Cautiously, I strode over to my best friend and the black and yellow Autobot. Sam was leaning against Bumblebee's hood, arms crossed over his chest with a goofy grin on his face while 'Bee started to play different radio clips. By the looks of it, they were having their own conversation.

"Hey, Sammy," I said as I nervously smiled at my friend. Sam lifted his gaze to meet mine and his goofy smile disappeared. I couldn't tell if he was angry, frustrated, irritated…how can he have such a good poker face? He's terrible at lying, yet he can keep a good, unreadable face? There's something wrong with that.

'Bee's radio whirred and beeped in greeting, along with a slight rev of his engine. When I reached them, I smiled and patted Bumblebee's hood.

"Hello to you too, Bumblebee," I said with a laugh as leaned against his hood next to Sam. The dark haired boy didn't even glance my way, only keeping his gaze straight ahead and his lips were pressed tightly together to form a straight line. He didn't even acknowledge my hello…

Sighing, I started to speak again. "Listen, Sam, I'm sorry I left you in that meeting alone. I didn't mean to sleep in, honest!" I was almost tempted to say that I was having nightmares, but I instead ignored that idea and kept it to myself. "I'm really glad and thankful that you vouched for me, and I promise I will be at the meeting this afternoon. Lennox made sure that I remembered the time and I think he was pretty close to threatening me. And I know I was kind of a jerk for letting you deal with that yourself, and I'm sorry." Sam still didn't respond, only shifted his weight to his other foot. "Ok, I am total jerk, and I will shamefully admit it," I tried again, but still no response. "Not only am I jerk, but I am also an idiot; but I'm not pushing it any further."

For a moment, I thought Sam was just gonna remain like that; until I saw him trying to hold back a smile that was tugging at his lips. I pushed myself off 'Bee's hood and stood in front of my friend with a slight glare. Finally, Sam cracked and a broad grin spread across his face.

While trying to suppress a laugh, Sam finally spoke to me. "I can't believe you actually called yourself a jerk _and_ an idiot just for me." With that, Sam chuckled while I gave him a dangerous glare.

"Yeah, call me the jerk while you're the one making me feel bad," I said, trying to force my irritancy into my voice, even though a smile threatened to cross my face.

"Marci, I'm not mad. Ok, well maybe a little, considering I had to face these high-ranking people alone…but, still. I was just messing with ya'," Sam replied as he gave me an innocent smile. "I just can't believe you fell for it enough to say all of that."

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny. But seriously, don't do that again," I told him while I went back to my reclining position on 'Bee's hood, still giving him a death glare.

"Deal. As long as you don't drift into dreamland and ditch me," Sam added and I gave a smirk.

"You have yourself a deal," I responded.

With that, we both entered our own little conversation about whatever was on our minds. It didn't bother me that a alien robot car was listening in on our conversation, or that we were surrounded by even more alien robots. Honestly, it just felt good to carry on a normal conversation with my best friend without a care in the world. However, throughout our talk, I couldn't help but wonder how that meeting was going to go this afternoon…as long as Simons stays away, I think I will managed.

…I jinxed myself, didn't I?

* * *

*When the All Spark and Megatron were around, I thought maybe some scientists at the Hoover Dam stayed there 24/7, or at least several days at a time, so they needed a place to sleep other than the cold, hard ground. So, yes, there are spare bedrooms in the Hoover Dam in my fan fiction based on facts.

* * *

And, there we go! Chapter one is finished! How many Chapters will be in this story, I have no idea considering I have two years to cover. No, I won't do _every single day_, but I will cover major events or add in a funny moment. Also, some Marci and Optimus sibling time or Sam and Marci friendship time...I think you all get the point. But, two years is a lot to cover, so...if any of you, my dear readers, have an idea you would like to share for this story, I'm all ears. Yes, I do have several ideas floating around in my mind, but I still need some help if you do have an idea.

So, thanks for reading and I will see in the next Chap!


	2. Chapter 2: Brother

**Author's Note: **I know...late on an update...but it's up now! Besides, I'm gonna make up for it by posting Chapter 3 by Tuesday (Wednesday at the latest) to make up for my slow updates and catch up. Then everything will be back on track for a Sunday update and hopefully _stay_ that way. Anyway, happy to see some of my original readers from _A Different Start_ as well as some new readers! Thanks to all the readers who followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story. It means a lot to see that you all are enjoying the story so far! :)

This Chapter focuses on Marci and Optimus. Maybe it's just me, but I feel like I have been struggling with Optimus's character and making sure he is not OOC. My favorite Autobot and I still have trouble with writing him...well, I guess I will see what you, my dear readers, think about it, huh? :) Please R&R to let me know what you think!

**Reply to Reviews:**

**_Cutie Kyuubi: _ **Yes, finally I have posted the sequel! It's good to be back to writing about Marci again... And I have to admit, Mikaela was a little better than Carly. Carly wasn't all that bad, but something just...bothers me about her but I can't put my finger on it. But I guess we will see if Sam can win her over, huh? ;)

_**Flamingfoxviper: ** _Thanks, and here is the long awaited update. Hate that it was late, but I'm glad that I was able to post it now. :)

_**T. M.**_ **_Wolf: _**XD Marci can be bad about missing those meetings (wasn't kidding that she was a heavy sleeper), but at least she will make up for it. And trust me, Marci is probably gonna have the worst time with the Fallen. Manipulating Megatron, being indirectly responsible for Optimus's death...you can only imagine how that will turn out. But, that won't come on till a little later so Marci can chill...sort of. ;) Again, I really appreciate the help with my writings. Helps me to improve my writing so I can deliver the best. For that, I thank you. :D

**_RatchetsGirl: _**Thank you for reviewing and hope not to disappoint. :)

On to the Disclaimer and to the story!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Transformers related; I only love to write about them. However, Marceline (Marci) Ravenwood is my own OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with the name._**

* * *

**Chapter II:**

**Brother**

* * *

Me and Sam were enthralled in our own conversation while leaned against 'Bee's hood. Somehow, our little talk had fallen on the topic of 'did Sam still have a chance to impress Mikaela?' Of course, in _my_ head, I'm thinking, 'Sam, you have the newest model of a Camaro, you're allies with the Autobots, and you helped me save the world; what doubts could you possibly have?' Unfortunately for Sam, we can't just go telling everyone about the Autobots and what happened in Mission City, and that includes his dream girlfriend. And besides, if Mikaela is the right girl for Sam, she should love him with or without those awesome qualities. Well…if things don't turn out well and if Mikaela does end up breaking Sam's heart, I will _finally_ be able to use my revenge tactics folder!

But, right now, Sam was partially spaced out as he spoke his mind about Mikaela. I'll admit, it's funny to hear him talk about that girl in one of his dazed states. Sometimes I wonder if he is still talking to me or if he is simply in one of those…moments, forgetting I'm even standing there. Eh, I listen nonetheless, most of the time with a smirk plastered on my face. It's just so amusing to see Sam love-stricken, even if I'm still a little leery about his love interest.

As I listened, I heard heavy footfalls, making me swivel my head to the direction the noise emitted. Optimus strode over to the back wall and, with the echoing sounds of gears turning and metal grating, he transformed into his shiny Peterblit truck form. I quirked an eyebrow at him. Maybe he was tired or something? Was something wrong? Why am I asking myself these questions and not finding out?

I mentally shrugged away that last thought before returning my attention to Sam. Still, that boy was babbling; I worry about him sometimes.

"Alright, lovebird. I think I have Mikaela's imagine recognized to the very last detail now," I remarked, and I saw Sam's cheeks turn red in embarrassment as he ceased talking about Mikaela. Smiling, I playfully punched his shoulder. "Just remember, when you want to tell Mikaela how beautiful she is, don't go into full detail. We don't need her impression on you to be 'stalker'." Sam's blush began to deepen as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "But she would be lucky to have a guy like you," I said, finalizing with a sincere and supporting smile before.

"Thanks, Marci…" Sam said quietly. His smile was a bit sheepish, but at least he wasn't so red in the cheeks anymore.

"And, as a bonus to help you out, you got the best matchmaker!" I exclaimed as I patted Bumblebee's hood. To clarify my statement, Bumblebee started to play a couple clips through his radio.

"_I'll be your wingman!…we'll…win her over_," Bumblebee eagerly responded and I laughed as I imagined 'Bee being a wingman. Sam must have been thinking the same thing because his eyes widen in horror before he faced his guardian.

"If you pull the same stunts as last time…" Sam threatened, pointing an accusing finger at Bumblebee's windshield. Bumblebee's engine revved in what I took as a chuckle. Sam may not think so, but he's probably gonna need 'Bee to help him along. Not that Sam couldn't maintain a good relationship, but he needed that little 'push' to get him started; and that's where 'Bee comes in to save the day. No pun intended.

Sam started to ramble a few more 'not-to-do' things (probably enough to make a decently long list) while I glanced back over at Optimus. The Autobot leader still sat peacefully in his vehicular form, not budging the slightest bit from his position. From what I could tell of his emotions, he wasn't depressed or unnerved in any way; maybe nothing is wrong. Then again, he is quite good at retaining good composure, emotionally and physically. _Marci just go over there; it won't harm anything to _talk_ to him_, I silently chided myself.

"Hey Sam, I'll catch you later," I told my friend, giving him a small wave before starting to venture over to the blue and red-flamed Peterblit.

"But, aren't you hungry?" Sam called after me, making me turn back around to face him. "You haven't eaten anything all day, and it's almost one o'clock…" Sam trailed off his words as he waited for my reply with an expectant look on his face.

Shaking my head, I replied, "I'll meet up with you in a bit for lunch. There is a particular Autobot leader I want to talk to first." As I said my last sentence, I glanced over shoulder to look at Optimus before turning back to Sam. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Alright," was all he said before I turned to face my objective point once again. I strode over to the Autobot leader, checking over his undamaged form. Seriously, how could they fight through a huge, blown-out battle, taking various hits and suffering various injuries, but transform into a flawless vehicular mode. Not to mention, their constant transforming _cannot_ be good for their paintjobs, yet even _that _doesn't effect their vehicular appearance. I'll have to ask how they do it someday…

As I approached, I began to think that Optimus was asleep, or possibly just didn't notice me. However, the thought was proved wrong as Optimus swung his passenger door open in an inviting gesture. A small smile crossed my lips as I walked over to the opened door and climbed into Optimus's cab while Optimus closed the door after me.

"Is everything alright, Marceline?" Optimus's baritone voice rang clear and strong inside his cab, catching me by surprise. I always find that hard to get used to; along with the fact that there is no one else in the cab, so I felt like a crazy person talking to a truck. Trust me, it's a very…_odd_ feeling.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question," I joked lightly after I recovered from my shock. Curiosity flowed into me, no doubt originating from Optimus, as he registered my words.

"Did I do something wrong?" Optimus asked with hesitancy. I whipped my head in the direction of the driver's seat, despite the lack of a human being sitting there.

"No! No…" I replied hastily. "I was just…it's just…" I furrowed my brow in irritancy of my lack of appropriate words. Inhaling deeply, I sorted through my mind for the right words. "I haven't seen you…_relax_, or even transform into your truck form whenever I came down here. I just thought maybe something was wrong…" _And I sounded like a babbling idiot probably_… I moaned silently to myself, expressing an outward sigh.

There was a long pause from Optimus, which made me wonder if I chose the wrong words or not. And then, the cab vibrated slightly. I arched an eyebrow, a low rev emitting from his engine. It took me a minute to realize that it was his form of a chuckle.

Optimus's amusement was both evident in his tone and through his emotions as he spoke. "You do not need to stress so much over you're words, Marceline." Even though I was relieved, I frowned slightly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah…well…you don't make it easy with your complex dialect," I said rather stubbornly, but Optimus only responded with another low chuckle. "So…is there anything wrong?" Optimus's chuckle slowly diminished as thought about his answer. And he tells me I shouldn't stress over my words…

"It is nothing you should be concerned about, Marceline. I was simply…thinking," was his simple response; however, his emotions seemed…jumbled. Like all the thoughts that were running through his mind were causing him to go through some emotional crisis. Out of habit, I lightly drummed my fingers on the seat. Typical trait I like to do when I think. Hmm…should I press further…?

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked, reclining in my seat as I returned my gaze to the empty driver's seat. Me and Optimus hardly talked, mainly because of my anxiety. Having a sibling, let alone an alien robot sibling, was already overwhelming enough; trying to attempt a conversation with said robot sibling is…odd, maybe a little nerve wrecking. Thankfully, Optimus didn't rush me into accepting this whole family ties…

Optimus remained silent while I thought to myself, no doubt contemplating if he should express his thoughts. I didn't push him, only waited patiently. What Optimus wanted to share with me was up to him and I wouldn't force his hand. Besides, I don't have much dominance over a thirty-two foot tall robot.

The Autobot leader shifted (or, as much as he could as a Peterblit), before he spoke again. "I was considering what might become of Cybertron without the All Spark," Optimus replied slowly, and I could hear the underlying sorrow behind his words. Based upon his earlier mix of emotions, I figured that was not the only thing bothering him; but, I focused on the topic at hand.

I opened my mouth to say something that would soothe Optimus's unspoken sadness, but I closed my mouth quickly as realization struck me hard. Me and Sam were the ones who shoved the All Spark into Megatron's chest and destroyed; and we did it because of _my_ plan. How could I not think of what would become of the Autobots, where they would even _go_, once the All Spark was destroyed? Granted, I had a limited amount of time before either one, Megatron ended up beating Optimus and then retrieved the All Spark or two, me and Sam were forced to kill Optimus. Neither seemed like a very good option. I keep trying to tell myself it was the right move, but hearing Optimus's somber words, it just makes me feel worse.

Sighing, I quietly replied, "I'm sorry, Optimus. I wish I could go back and fix it…" Silently I wished I had a better way to apologize to the Autobot leader, but I didn't know how else to other than to say I was sorry.

Optimus was surprised and confused slightly at my apology, like he didn't understand why I would be apologizing or feel so guilty. However, it only took him a few seconds to process it all before his gentle comfort washed over me, but he still remained silent. Part of me wanted to know what he was thinking, but the other part of me was afraid that it would be negative thoughts. Apparently I didn't know Optimus as well as I thought, based solely upon his response.

"You and Samuel did what was best. Both of you ensured that Megatron would never obtain the All Spark, and you saved many lives including my own. I am in both yours and Samuel's debt." The last line Optimus's said _really_ caught me off guard. He was in our debt? My decision sealed the fate of Cybertron! And yet, he was practically _thanking me_. No no no no…

"No," I responded, shaking my head. "No, thanks to me and my 'fast thinking', I destroyed the very thing you and the Autobots were after; the very thing that brought you hope for the survival of your planet. I…I…I'm relieved that you didn't have to sacrifice yourself, but I probably could've thought of something so save the All Spark…"

Optimus's vehicular mode shifted again, but this time more like a sigh. "The All Spark may have brought us hope to revive Cybertron, but it was also one of the reasons for our conflict. Both Autobots and Decepticons strove to obtain it for their own purposes. It's destruction kept it from Megatron and his plans to rule your world and countless others," Optimus explained, although part of me felt like he was trying to convince himself as well. Maybe it's just me. "But hope is certainly not lost, Marceline," Optimus continued. "And you should not feel ashamed. It was for the best."

"But…Cybertron…your home… You can't rebuild it without the All Spark. You don't have a home to return to…" I protested further. Yeah, I'm defiant that way; not to mention, despite Optimus's supportive speech, I still felt guilty. Something that big, I have problems letting go easily if at all.

"Until a new opportunity arises, Earth is our home," Optimus's baritone voice rang clear inside his cab. _It's not really homey when you're confined to the lower levels of the Hoover Dam…_ I thought to myself, but I didn't express my thoughts to Optimus. It still nagged at me, but I decided I should just drop the whole 'guilty because I destroyed your planet's last hope' subject; for Optimus's sake as well as my own.

Optimus seemed to accept my silence as an unspoken agreement (or simply deciphered my emotions somehow) and relaxed once again. I didn't even realized the Autobot leader was so tense. Apparently I'm not very observant.

I mentally shook away that detail, trying to think of something else to talk about. Well, it was easy to come up with questions to ask Optimus that could easily roll out into a long conversation; it was just _choosing_ what question to start with that was hard. Not to mention, I still had to meet up with Sam _and_ I had a meeting to attend. So I needed to make this time count and ask something that has bothered me for a long while. Sorting through my questions, a particular one bothered me to no end. Perfect.

"Megatron…is he…um, _was_ he related to you?" I asked timidly, finding myself looking back over at the empty driver's seat. The way Optimus's form jolted and the alarm and shock that emitted from him made me jump in surprise. Should I have not asked about the Decepticon leader? Maybe it wasn't the wisest choice considering they were enemies…but the question I just asked has been bothering me. I wanted to know how I had felt Megatron's emotions when he was alive; and I wanted to know why I have felt this small, empty void ever since Megatron's death. Great…more questions with little time to answer them.

"How did you know?" Optimus asked slowly with obvious shock in his tone, snapping me back into reality.

"So it's true?" I questioned, not really answering Optimus's query. Again, Optimus form shifted in sigh-like gesture before he responded in a rather…somber voice.

"Megatron and I once shared a brother bond…"

"Wait, 'brother bond'?" I cut in quickly before he could continue.

"A bond is what you and I share. Ours is a sibling bond, and it enables me to be able to feel your emotions as long as the bond is not blocked. Whether it be emotions or pain, I can feel yours, and you can feel mine. The bond…binds us, simply saying," Optimus patiently explained. "The same type of bond can vary from siblings to sparkmates."

I made a time-out sign with my hands. "Ok, so you're saying that we are bonded by some kind of…sibling connection that enables us to feel each others emotions? Well that would explain a lot… And you were saying that you and Megatron _once_ had a brother bond? How can you no longer be brothers?"

Optimus's feelings shifted to approval (probably from my quick understanding of the whole bond thing. Yeah…wait till he is bombarded by my many questions over bonds later) before returning to his original saddened mood.

"Megatron and I are still brothers, but we are no longer bonded. Megatron severed our ties several millennia ago. I have not felt his presence ever since," Optimus replied gravely, and I found myself trying to comfort his pain rather than vise versa.

Despite how cruel Megatron could be, I never could imagine him to go so far as to push Optimus away and sever the very ties that made them brothers, that kept them together. I know, as I have mentioned before, that I have felt an empty void ever since Megatron's death. I taught myself to just ignore it, but it still bothered me from time to time. Was that how Optimus felt? Did he have to deal with that every day ever since Megatron severed their bond? If that's true, then…God, that it's just plain _awful_. How does he deal with that _everyday_ for so long? I could barely stand it for a week.

"How did you know?" Optimus asked again, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I…" I hesitated for a moment, thinking about my response. _Now or never, Marci_, I told myself. "When Megatron broke free of the ice, I could feel his emotions. I didn't quite understand at first; but when Ratchet told me that me and you were…siblings and we had…spark signatures that were directly related. I just thought maybe…the same applied for Megatron…" Part of me was relieved that I got that off my chest, but another part of me wanted to take back my words. Well, too late now to go back.

Optimus held his emotions in-check quite well, even though I could detect alarm underlying his calming feelings. Guess my suspicion wasn't a known fact after all…for once, I think I even caught Optimus by surprise. First time for everything…

Gazing at the digital clock that was part of Optimus's control panel in his truck form, I saw that it was almost two. I have been sitting in hear talking to Optimus almost an hour?! Geez, time really does fly… "Guess I should go meet up with Sam before he thinks I ditched him…that was a…good talk, Optimus," I said as I opened the passenger door. Optimus still seemed to by mulling over my suspicion, so I decided to give him some room to think. In a way, I hated to just abandon our talk so suddenly, but, I still needed to meet up with Sam _and_ I have a meeting to go to. What joy… Maybe me and Optimus could continue with our conversation later. Hopefully…

Just as I was about to climb out of Optimus's cab, the Autobot leader spoke up.

"Indeed it was. But before you go, Marceline, would you mind returning these to Samuel?" Optimus asked and I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Optimus open his glove compartment, revealing Sam's great-great grandfather's glasses. I was a little shocked to see the outdated, fragile glasses, but I smiled and gently picked them up nevertheless.

"I'm sure he will be happy to have these back; and I'm making him take them off of eBay…" I replied, studying the strange glasses that I held. "Thanks Optimus. Just one thing: please, just call me Marci. Marceline doesn't fit me very well."

"If that is what you wish, Marceline," Optimus complied.

Sighing, I patted his dashboard. "You'll get the hang of it," I said before sliding out of Optimus's cab. Well, I had my calming moment; now it's time to face the storm: a meeting.

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by Reviewing! And now, I am going to bed. Took a long trip to Key West and visiting the Southern most point in the US. It truly is beautiful down there in the keys. Must have beaty sleep though...until next time, dear readers.


	3. Chapter 3: Deciding Fates

**Author's Note****:** Told you I would have this up by Wednesday at the latest! Now I am caught up on updates! Whew...that's a relief. But, anyway, this Chapter focuses on that 'dreaded' meeting. I was nervous about writing it at first, but once I started to type it out, I think it went pretty smoothly. However, you, my dear readers, will be the judge of how well this Chapter went. Please R&R to let me know what you like, dislike, love, hate...whatever comes to mind.

Also, I want to thank my wonderful readers who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story. Your motivation keeps me writing and inspired to keep trying. Thank you all. :)

**Reply to Reviews:**

**_Cutie Kyuubi: _**:) thanks. I was worried if Optimus was too OOC or not. I do struggle with his chracter at times, but hopefully everything will go over smoothly. So, here is the new update, and thank you for the review.

**_Girl Supersonicboy: _**Ah, Optimus and Marci moments...usually sweet and relaxing and enjoyable to write. Let's hope this Chapter goes over just as smoothly ;). Here is the brand new update and I hope you enjoy!

**_aireagle92: _**Good news, new update! :) I'm glad you're enjoying Marci's adventures so far and I hope to keep the good Chapters coming! I really appreciate the review and I hope you like this new update!

**_YaahEh: _**Glad that you like my writings! And you have no idea how great it would be to be able to work for Hasbro and the whole Transformers series and universes...but I still think my writings need some improving. Your review made me smile though when I read it, and it makes me super happy that you love the stories so far. Thank you and hope you enjoy this Chapter as well. :D

_**Autobotsrawesome: **_Thanks! Here is the new update and I hope you like it! :)

To the Disclaimer and Story! Onward!

**_Disclaimer: I, sweettea1, do not own Transformers in any way; I just love to write about them. Marceline (Marci) Ravenwood, however, is my OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with her name._**

* * *

**Chapter III:**

**Deciding Fates**

* * *

"So, why do me and Sam have to come to this meeting again?" I asked Will as me, him, and Sam walked down the hall towards our destination. "Can't you just say that a couple of stupid kids were too nosy for their own good? You know, curiosity almost killed the cat?"

"I believe it's 'curiosity _killed_ the cat'," Sam corrected, making me give him an annoyed look.

"I'm very much alive, thank you very much," I pointed out, turning and walking backwards so I could face Will and Sam. "Do I look like a ghost to you?"

"Well-" Sam began slowly, only to be interrupted by me shouting 'ow' as I accidentally backed up into a wall. I rubbed the back of my head, glaring at the wall for a brief moment before turning back to Sam and Will. Sam was trying to stifle his laughter, failing miserably, while Will had a broad smile on his face. "Well I guess not since you can't walk through walls," Sam remarked between chuckles. I narrowed my eyes at him before turning so I was facing forward once again.

We continued walking, with me still leading while Sam and Will tried to suppress their laughter. Optimus expressed his curiosity through our 'bond', but I reassured him it was nothing, even though I had no doubts my embarrassment was pretty obvious. Sam's never gonna let me down on this…and when I mean never, I mean _never_. Wonderful…

Reaching the elevator, we stepped inside and Will pressed the button for the appropriate floor number. I didn't see what floor number it was, but it one of the higher levels of the Hoover Dam. Hey, at least we won't freeze during the meeting, right? In a matter of a few minutes, the elevator _dinged_ to indicate that we had reached the right floor, and the silver door easily slid open. Will took the lead, guiding me and Sam through the unfamiliar hallways of the upper levels. Despite having the same labyrinth design of all the other levels, the upper floors were much more…welcoming. Yeah, I didn't know that could be achieved either. It was much warmer, and it was more colorful compared to the lower levels with its grey, stone walls and dull concrete flooring. It's like a totally different Hoover Dam.

Will took us down one last hall which was lined with doors on both sides. He ignored them, though, and made a beeline for the heavy wooden double doors at the end of the hall. Pausing, Will stepped to the side and motioned towards the doors for us to enter.

"You're coming in too, right?" I asked. "You were involved in this too."

"I gave my report much earlier along with my men. I'm clear," Will replied casually with a shrug of his shoulders. "The only time I might need to enter if there are…issues."

"Please Will…this will all go over smoothly," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand while I used the other hand to push open one of the heavy mahogany doors. Despite having impressive double doors, the room was quite simple. It was a small, dull room with several bright lights installed into the ceiling. To my left, three long, floor-to-ceiling TV screens were lined against the wall; and to my right, an oval shaped table stood strong and sturdy with three chairs around it, all facing the TV screens. However, one of the chairs was taken by a man wearing a Sector 7 uniform, his dark, curly hair hidden by his hat, and his deep brown, almost black, eyes turned towards me.

"Well if it isn't the heroes of Mission City!" Seymour Simons greeted with a devious smile that I have always _hated_. I knew it, I jinxed myself and Sam…me and my big mouth just had to jinx us. Quickly, I turned to leave the room, but I just ran into Sam instead. My friend stumbled back into Will, who was ready for this type of situation to happen.

"No, no, and _no_. I'm not attending this meeting with _him_ here," I said to Will, glancing over at Simons to indicate who I was referring to. "The Hoover Dam isn't that bad. I'll just stay down in the lower chambers with the Autobots." However, despite my babbling and my attempts to squeeze past Will, I still failed.

"That's harsh, kid," Simons remarked, giving a fake pouting face. I _know_ it's fake, so don't test me. He wants to get rid of me and Sam, kick us out of the Hoover Dam and out of Sector 7. Well that shouldn't be a problem considering I didn't want to be part of his Sector 7 group anyway. "Can't we let go of the past and move on? A fresh start, a new beginning?" Simons insisted, but I ignored him.

"After what you did? _No_," I replied defiantly.

"Marci, it's just one meeting. I'm sure you can bear through it," Will said while he gently, but firmly, pushed me back into the room. "The meeting won't take long; you'll live." I frowned, sighing in defeat. _After this, I'm _definitely _getting that restraining order…_ I thought silently to myself as I trudged over to the remaining to chairs. Simons was sitting in the far left chair, so I took the seat to the far right while Sam sat in the middle. Looks like Sammy is gonna have to take one for the team.

Simons gave me a knowing smile, but I focused my attention on the blank TV screens in front of us instead. I really hope this isn't gonna be one of those long meetings; I'll never make it if it is. Will looked at each one of us, as if challenging us to even try and escape the inevitable meeting, before nodding and stepping back outside and shutting the door. The only people in the room were myself, Sam, Simons, and some stranger in yet another Sector 7 uniform. The unnamed man implied that we were ready to begin, so he casually strode over to a console and began to fiddle with it. Finally, after a few silent minutes, he finished and the screens lit up on the far end, revealing three men.

I instantly recognized the older gentleman on the far right; he was the same older gentleman whom me and Sam saw during our first visit to the Hoover Dam. He didn't look different from last time, with the same white hair and kind, pale blue eyes. He sat at his own table with hand laced in front of him, a small smile tugging at his lips as he nodded towards us.

In the center, a man probably in his late forties with blonde hair styled into a buzz-cut and dull green eyes. Judging by his apparel, he was pretty high-ranking; maybe part of the military? I wasn't quite sure, but either way, he had a serious demeanor and he sat in a similar position as the older gentleman.

Finally, on the far left was the last man who appeared to be younger than the former two. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes. He seemed more relaxed as he reclined slightly in his chair, staring at us calmly. His uniform hinted that he had some authority, but I couldn't judge exactly how much or in what profession.

The Sector 7 man who had activated the screens quietly exited the room, leaving all six of us to converse in private. I only sunk back in my chair, wishing I could just blend in with the chair so I didn't have to face the high-ranking men. Sam was a little stiff, but not as uncomfortable as I was currently. True, he probably had to talk to these same men earlier, so he wasn't as affected as I was. Simons, on the other hand, blinked a couple of times while murmuring 'Secretary of Defense' and 'General' in shock. Well good for him that he at least knows their occupation…

A couple of minutes passed before the older gentleman finally spoke up and broke the silence. "Good day, gentlemen; and ladies," he greeted, quickly adding in the correction for my sake. At least he remembers me and my comments.

"Mr. Secretary!" Simons greeted back a little too enthusiastically as he came out of his stupor. I smirked, turning my head slightly so I could see Simons. To be honest, I couldn't tell if he was nervous to see the older gentleman again (who is apparently the Secretary of Defense) or just plain irritated. Those two didn't really get along very well last time they met, and it seems it has stayed the same since.

"So is this the Miss Marceline Ravenwood that I haven't had the pleasure of meeting?" the younger man on the far left asked, his attention directed towards me. Yeah, my sinking feeling just got worse, but I managed to pull off a sheepish smile.

"The one and only. Sir," I quickly added as I forced myself to sit up straighter. Since there was obviously no turning back now, I might as well _try_ to look professional and be respectful. "I apologize for my lack of attendance to the previous meeting. I was having…difficulties."

Simons snorted quietly. "Would those difficulties happen to be _technical_?" he asked and I shot him a glare. Oh he _did not_ just go there. Sam nudged my leg with his foot, silently warning me not to start anything. I took the hint, taking a deep breath before facing the three men with a attentive expression. All three men seemed to dismiss the silent argument between me and Simons, returning to the task at hand.

"Well Miss Ravenwood…" the military man in the center began, and I resisted the urge to say 'just call me Marci'. "We have already heard Mr. Witwicky's side of the story; so let's hear yours." He leaned forward even more, as if he was suddenly deeply interested to hear me speak. These people really don't waste time, do they? Well, the sooner this meeting is over, the better. But where to begin?

"The whole story?" I asked unintentionally, but I didn't wait for an answer before shrugging. "If you insist." And the story began. I began from the very beginning, starting on the very day that Sam bought the 1977 Camaro that turned out to be an alien robot. The story continued to unravel as I remembered every thing that happened in those couple of days. Our encounter with the cop car robot; watching the Autobots enter Earth's atmosphere in their commentary forms; meeting Optimus Prime and his Autobots; getting kidnapped by Simons and Sector 7 (I _definitely _described every little detail there); our first visit to the Hoover Dam and finding frozen Megatron and the All Spark; our short journey to Mission City; and finally, the entire Mission City battle from my capture and rescue to me and Sam killing the Decepticon leader. I exhaled loudly as I finished, leaning back in my seat. I had made sure to not to tell them about my connections to Optimus and Megatron, or how I could read strange alien writings. When it comes to that, what they don't know won't hurt them.

The military man in the center blinked a few times, mildly surprised upon my highly descriptive recounting of my experience with the Autobots and Decepticons. Guess he wasn't expecting my side of the story to go like that. I wonder what Sam told them for his side of the story? Maybe I'll ask him later.

The younger man seemed to be just as shocked, but the Secretary didn't seem surprised at all. Like the story I just told him was a daily routine for him. Well, considering he was with us during our visit to the Hoover Dam, my story probably didn't seem as shocking since he had a first-hand experience.

After a few minutes of silence passed, the Secretary broke in since he seemed to be the only one of the three who wasn't in a stupor. "That was quite the…sufficient story. Closely tied in to Mr. Witwicky's own recounting," he remarked with an approving nod of his head. "I don't see anything wrong here. Do you, gentlemen?"

Finally returning to reality, both men nodded in agreement, much to my relief. I was starting to think that this meeting was going to go quicker than I had originally thought, but of course, I was wrong. What am I, a jinx now? I'm considering the possibility.

"There is one thing that does bother me…" the younger man added quickly, his gaze switching from me to Sam. "In both of your stories, you talk about two different factions: the Autobots and Decepticons. One side wishing to protect us while the other side wants to destroy all of us. But looking at the damaged that has been caused to Mission City and the various view points from the city's residents, there doesn't seem to be much of a difference between the two."

…_What?_

I had no doubts shock was obvious on my face as I stared at the younger man. You have _got_ to be kidding. There is a clear difference between the Autobots and Decepticons. How could he even _suggest _they are the same?

"No you got it all wrong," Sam spoke up before I could even open my mouth. "The Autobots were _fighting_ for us; the Decepticons were the ones causing intentional damage to the city, not the Autobots. And the citizens…what they saw were beings larger than them and they were armed with weapons. That's enough to make _anyone _panic."

"Yeah," I quickly agreed. "The Autobots are mindful of us humans. They tried to be careful around us, but with the Decepticons firing on them mercilessly…it's kind of hard to avoid _not_…causing damage." Ok, maybe 'causing damage' wasn't the wisest of all words, but it sure sounded a whole lot better than destroyed or ravaged. However, despite our protests, the younger man seemed unconvinced as he arched an eyebrow as if asking 'is that all you got?' It's going to be like that, huh?

Then, another thought occurred to me. "Well then…what about that base in Qatar? It was destroyed by the 'alien robots', right?" I asked, looking expectantly at all three of them. Since the Secretary had already told me about the base attack, he wasn't surprised that I knew; couldn't say that much for the other two, though. The Secretary nodded in response to my question. "That wasn't the Autobots' doing."

"You weren't even there, Miss Ravenwood," the younger man answered sternly, dismissing my reasoning. He was really rubbing me the wrong way. _Maybe I wasn't…but I know who was_, I thought to myself before pushing myself out of my seat and walking over to the double doors. Sam tried to protest behind me, but I waved a hand to stop whatever he was about to say. Opening the door, I poked my head out to meet the gaze of a bewildered Will Lennox.

"We're having a little…_disagreement_ right now that needs your attention, Captain Lennox," I said, stepping back into the room so Will couldn't protest. By the time I made my way back to my seat and sat down once again, Will slowly walked into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him. Sam smirked beside me and I smiled knowingly back at him before returning to the situation.

"Mr. Secretary, General Morshower," Will greeted formally, saluting quickly.

"Captain Lennox," the Secretary greeted back. "At ease, soldier." Will complied, letting his arm fall back to his side. With that said, I spoke up once again, directing most of my attention to the younger man.

"I may not experienced the destruction of the Qatar base first hand, but Mr. Lennox has. He was there when it all happened, and is one of the survivors." I turned my attention to Will. "Lennox, you saw the alien robot that attacked your base, right? You saw how it fought, mercilessly albeit?" Will quirked both of his eyebrows, but nodded nevertheless.

"I did," he replied stiffly.

"Now, compare that alien robot to the Autobots. Do you not agree there is a clear difference between the two?" I continued, waiting expectantly for Will's answer. Please don't backfire…

"There is a great difference between the two," Will replied, his face filled with shock at my question. I don't blame him; I would think that was a stupid question with an obvious answer too. "The one that destroyed our SOCCENT base in Qatar killed everything that stood in its way. It had a mission and it wasn't going to stop until it had what it wanted. Many of my fellow soldiers died in that attack…" Will paused momentarily, no doubt thinking back on that day. I hated to have him relive that moment, but I wanted to prove a point to these men that there was a difference. "But the Autobots…I fought alongside them with my surviving men. It may have been a short battle and a one-time experience with them, but the Autobots put their lives on the line to protect the citizens of Mission City. They fought for a race they barely knew…"

The silence that followed me time to admire Will's words. It was comforting to know that Will was supporting the Autobots, even if he didn't know them as well as me and Sam. If a soldier who was thrown right into the middle of a battle, fighting alongside an alien race that he hardly knew, and trusting them, was not enough to convince these people that there _is _a clear difference, I don't know what will. The younger man frowned, letting his gaze fall to the floor. I couldn't tell if he was angry that he was proven wrong, embarrassed that he would think of the Autobots so wrongly after what Will said, or simply thinking. Let's hope it's not the first option.

I snapped out of my admiration and spoke up again. "Exactly. The Autobots are not like the Decepticons. A clear difference if you ask me, especially hearing Captain Lennox's story." The military man (who I am assuming is the 'General Morshower' Will referred to) and the Secretary seemed mildly surprised while the unnamed younger man lifted his gaze and nodded silently in defeat.

"Well, what is their mission now?" Simons finally spoke. I actually forgot he was even there he was being so silent. Everyone directed their attention towards Simons, making the man fidget slightly. "You kids said it yourselves: they were here for that cube-looking thing; and now, it's destroyed. So why don't they just go back to…wherever they came from?"

I resisted the urge to snap my answer at him. "The _All Spark_ - that's what the 'cube-looking thing' is called - was what they needed to restore their home - Cybertron. They came from the planet Cybertron," I responded, adding corrections where necessary while staring at Simons hard.

"And they can't restore it by doing some manual labor?" Simons asked with a quirked eyebrow. Now I was gritting my teeth.

"It has suffered years - millennia actually - of war; if it were that simple, the Autobots probably wouldn't even be here," I snapped. "And you think the Decepticons would just let them return home and start rebuilding without some attack? They would've have done that _many_ years ago if it were _that simple_."

Now Simons was starting to get irritated. "If they are so torn by war, than why do we want them here on our planet bringing us the same war? Maybe even bringing our own planet to the same fate as theirs!" Simons rivaled, raising his voice. Will moved closer to the table, placing a hand on my shoulder so I wouldn't just jump up and tackle Simons. Dang…

Sam butted into the conversation now, sending a fierce glare Simons' way. "Well where do you expect them to go? Wonder around aimlessly in space?"

"If that what it takes to protect our race!" Simons interjected angrily. I fumed at Simons words, standing abruptly and glaring at Simons, no doubt a dangerous glint in my eyes. Simons stared just as hard back up at me, ready to comment on whatever I had to say. Normally, I would've snapped back some answer, anything that would make sense; but at that moment, Optimus sent a wave of calming peace my way, making me think back to our conversation from earlier.

"Until a new opportunity arises for them to restore their planet to its former glory, _Earth_ is their _home_ now. And they will defend us from the Decepticons; Optimus would never let our planet fall to the same devastation as their planet. Besides," I turned to face the three men on the TV screens, borrowing Optimus's calmness and mustering up my own confidence, "if we were in the same situation, if our planet was ravaged by a war that lasted for several millennia, wouldn't you want the same kindness? Wouldn't you be happy and thankful that another race would help you, fight with you, and give you a home? You wouldn't want to be cast aside, left to survive and fight on your own in the endless reaches of space, would you? Or to be turned away and return to your ruined planet; your former home?"

Silence. Now the attention was directed towards me. Everyone stared at me in shock, including Simons. Even Sam and Will were staring at me in awe, contemplating my words. The three men on the TV screens were no different, blinking a few times like they were having trouble processing my words.

Sitting back down, I added, "I know I wouldn't want to be abandoned. To be honest, I would be _humbled_ to have such kindness." I glanced back and forth between Sam and Will to see if they had anything to add. Sam took the hint and looked back towards the three men.

"I would be thankful," he said.

"Honored," Will joined in, also turning to face the three men. I resisted the urge to look over at Simons to see his reaction; although, I pictured it would be a mixture of disbelief, shock, and possible irritancy. No, I focused my full attention on the three high-ranking officials in front of us. God so help me, if that isn't enough to drive some sense into their heads, I don't know what will. I opened up and told them what I thought about this whole situation; Will and Sam supported me, adding their own thoughts as well. What could they possibly want to know that we haven't told them?

Then, exhaling loudly, General Morshower leaned back into seat and gave me a thoughtful stare. "Grateful," he said simply and quietly before raising his voice so he could be heard better. "For a child, she makes a good point. Do you agree, gentlemen?" Both the Secretary and the younger man simultaneously nodded their heads in agreement. "Earth is our home…as well as theirs. We would want the same generosity if we were in the same situation," Morshower concluded, making my heart skip a beat. Was I hearing this right? Were they accepting the Autobots?

"And, might a make a suggestion gentlemen?" the Secretary spoke up, and everyone turned their attention to him. "That Sector 7 be shut down. No more secrets. The Autobots do not need to worry about Agent Simons' group anymore; let them feel at home." I probably had the widest grin spreading across my face as I stared at the Secretary in disbelief. Shutting down Sector 7 _and_ accepting the Autobots? It's like totally different men on those screens in front of us.

"W-w-_what_? Sir, you can't do this!" Simons protested, standing from his seat, eyes wide in shock.

"On the contrary, Agent Simons, we can," the Secretary corrected and my smile morphed into a smirk as I looked over at Simons as his face went slack. He wasn't expecting that.

"I couldn't agree more, Keller," Morshower said and I could've sworn he smiled.

"And the Autobots, sir? With Sector 7 shut down, they don't have any other residence," Will interjected quickly before the General could finish up.

Morshower quirked both eyebrows in amusement, a smirk briefly crossing his features. "I'm sure Miss Ravenwood and Mr. Witwicky can solve that issue until the Autobots can be relocated," he replied, looking at both me and Sam expectantly.

"Of course! Sir," I hastily responded while Sam nodded his head up-and-down vigorously.

"Then it's settled. This meeting is concluded. Sector 7 is to be shut down, and the Autobots will be residing with the Miss Ravenwood and Mr. Witwicky until the Autobots can be relocated. As for Mission City, the city will be under reconstruction and the remaining traces of the Decepticons are to be removed from the city," Morshower finished and both of the other men nodded. "Then it's decided. Good luck, Miss Ravenwood, Mr. Witwicky." With that, Morshower's went black, quickly followed by the younger man's and the Secretary's screens.

"Well that went better than expected…" Will commented, smile tugging at his lips before turning to us. "Looks like we'll be getting out of here after all. Come on. I'm sure the Autobots will want to know what happened." Will walked over to the heavy double doors, stood to the side, and opened one of them open. Me and Sam briskly walked out of the room with Simons and Will close behind.

"Both of you are extortionists…" Simons mumbled as he stalked away without another way. Guess he wasn't expecting the meeting to go that terribly…for him. As soon as he disappeared around the corner, me and Sam grinned and burst out into happy laughter. A couple of people who were wondering the halls gave us odd glances, but we ignored as we celebrated.

Chuckling, Will led us down the hall. "You two are starting to grow on me," he remarked and I clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's hard not to, Will. We're two bundles of fun," I replied, still smiling.

"No, you're both dangerous, alien robot magnets who have a lot of luck," Will corrected while giving me a side-long glance.

"Same thing," I shrugged innocently. "Both make life exciting."

* * *

And...scene! Hopefully this Chapter was written well and lived up to your expectations. And, from here on out, updates should be on Sundays (Mondays at the latest). That well it will be easier to manage this story. Well, hop you enjoed, please R&R, and I will see you next time, dear readers!


	4. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: **I have returned! I know, I'm a terrible person for the late update (again); BUT, the important thing is that the new update is here now, right? :) I felt like I struggled with this Chapter a bit...maybe too rushed or something? I'm not sure, but it kept bothering me; I just couldn't put my finger on it. But, I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think in R&R.

Anyways, thank you to the amazing readers who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story! You're continued support what keeps me motivated to write; to keep on trying to improve my writing and produce a good story. :D So, a million thanks to you all! You're awesome!

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**aireagle92: **_Yes, Marci takes a stand for the 'Bots! No way she is going to give up on them. But, here is the long awaited update and I hope you enjoy!

**_Girl Supersonicboy: _**Thanks! :) Here is the new update and please, enjoy.

**_T. M. Wolf:_**Sorry about the grammatical error there...but, made sure Marci used 'Sam and I' this time XD. Glad that the characters are not too OOC and are staying in character! I worry about that sometimes, especially when it comes to Optimus and Lennox (and Megatron too. Not too good with evilness). And yes, Marci and Optimus are beginning to bond as siblings; hopefully everything goes smoothly, even though, you know how brothers and sisters are. Even if the brother is Optimus Prime himself. As for the meeting scene, I can see what you mean upon how Marci sounded more mature than her actual age. Yeah...*scratches back of head nervously* hopefully it won't happen again (at least, until she is older *wink*). Anyways, I appreciate the review and continued support; thanks! :) (PS: I know...Simmons can be funny, especially in TF2 and TF3. Maybe Marci will warm up to him eventually ;) )

_**VERA VIV: **_Yeah, Marci going off and speaking for the 'Bots...good times good times...XD. Glad you enjoyed the Chapter and the story so far, and I hope to keep it going! ;) Thanks for the review and here is the new update!

**_Cutie Kyuubi: _**Yes, that is an interesting question: where will the 'Bots be staying while waiting for Diego Garcia to be built and NEST to be formed. Won't be said in this Chapter, but we should find out in the future Chapter ahead. ;) Glad you're loving it so far and I hope you enjoy this Chapter just as much!

_**Nyghtflower-Pack: **_I know! I really hated that guy too...but, he isn't gonna get away with it as long as Marci, Sam, and Will are around! He needs to get his facts straight there is a difference between 'Cons and 'Bots; but, I guess if he didn't really experience it first hand or doesn't really know much about them, it's hard to blame him. He's just misinformed, y'know? And trust me: I was _extremely _happy to have S7 disbanded, too. But, here is the new update and I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the review and support!

Onward to the Disclaimer and story!

_**Disclaimer: I, sweettea1, do not own Transformers in any way; I just love to write about our favorite transforming robots. However, I do own Marceline (Marci) Ravenwood, and credit goes to DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with the name.**_

* * *

**Chapter IV:**

**Home Sweet Home**

* * *

It wasn't till four days later that everything started to get in order so we could ditch the Hoover Dam. We probably could've left earlier, but somehow, word got out about Sector 7 being shut down so we had some…slight complications. Just a lesson learned: don't tell hard-working, half-insane scientists that their 'favorite underground labs' are being shut down. Why couldn't they tell them till _after_ we had evacuated…uh, I mean, _left_ the Hoover Dam _calmly_. Simmons probably had something to do with this.

But, at least we have finally situated everything so we can leave. Myself, Sam, and Will and his men are at the main exit that led onto a main road. The Autobots were there as well, sitting in their vehicular modes behind the jeeps that Will's men were using. I think the Autobots were a little surprised that they were allowed to leave the Hoover Dam; especially Ironhide who was on the verge of devising his own escape route if he couldn't leave. Eh, I don't blame him; I probably would've done the same, too.

I was currently leaning back against one of the jeeps, arms crossed over my chest as I waited for us to depart. Everyone was still scurrying around, making sure everything was in check before we departed. I saw Will pinch the bridge of his nose in obvious irritation before shouting at some random soldier that I did not know the name of. Sam was checking on his guardian, Bumblebee. My friend had his arm resting on Bumblebee's roof, leaning down to look through the open driver's side window, like he was actually talking to a human being sitting there. If some random civilian were to pay close attention and notice that no one was sitting in the driver's seat, and that Sam was just talking to his car, they would _definitely _think he was crazy. It's weird for me and I know that the Camaro is really Bumblebee!

Smirking, I glanced at each of the Autobots and mentally did a 'Bot count to make sure everyone was there. Although, that wasn't really hard considering there are five of them. It's not like _Home Alone_ where there were like…twelve kids that were in constant disorder; and the Autobots weren't as easily confused with other vehicles due to there expensive and flashy designs. Seriously, they have good taste for vehicle modes; and best of all, their paint job never scratches! Car fanatics ultimate dream car.

I shifted my weight to my opposite foot, turning my head so I could glance out the wide opening that was our exit. It was a clear day, with a stunning blue sky and fluffy white clouds that drifted by lazily. The sun let its light bounce off the rough rock formations that surrounded the Hoover Dam, showing the variety of reds, browns, and yellows that made up the rocks' surfaces. The main road that we were suppose to take twisted around the rock formations, the dark asphalt contrasting greatly against the rugged terrain. The perfect day.

"Ok! We have a long journey ahead, so let's get going!" Will suddenly announced with a clap of his hands, making me turn back towards him. The Captain was walking over to the same jeep I was currently leaning against, a slight bounce to his step. I arched an eyebrow at him as he neared, a smirk tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Someone seems happy to be going home. Have a special someone to return to?" I ask as Will neared me.

The smile that spread across Will's lips, as well as the spaced-out look that dawned on his face was answer enough for me. "I'll get to see my wife again after so many months, as well as my new-born baby girl," Will responded to my question. My smirk turned into a genuine smile at Will's response. It was good to see Will happy, and I couldn't blame him either for his merry mood. He was going back to his family, one he hasn't seen in so long.

"Then let's hit the road! The sooner we leave this place and get home, the better. Even though, it's sad that I won't be able to see Simmons officially kicked out…" I expressed by best disappointed face, even though we all know it was fake. Having to deal with Simmons in the meeting was bad enough, so I'm sure he can survive without me dropping by and saying final goodbyes. He probably doesn't want to see me anyway.

I mentally shrugged the thought away before pushing away from the jeep I was previously leaning on. My gaze was instantly locked onto the Autobots in front of me as I casually walked their way; that is, until a firm hand was placed on my shoulder. I let my shoulders sag slightly before swiveling my head in the direction of the owner of the hand, both eyebrows quirked in a questioning way. The owner of the hand, Will (shocker), shook his head and jabbed his thumb towards the jeep, silently commanding me to get in.

"Yeah, not this time. You can miss out riding with the Autobots for at least _one_ trip," Will told me, turning me so I was facing the jeep. I was about to object, but Will interjected before I get anything out of my mouth. "I don't think your parents would appreciate their daughter coming home riding in a flamed Peterblit with _no driver_." He makes a good point…riding up to my house in a Peterblit, with no driver, after being gone for roughly two weeks…that wouldn't end up well. I finally gave-in as I slowly walked over to the jeep with a heavy sigh. Looks like Will wins yet another round.

I slid into the back seat, closing the door behind me as I got comfortable for the long trip ahead. Optimus let slight amusement show and I scrunched up my nose. I turned my head slightly so I could glare at the Peterblit parked behind the jeeps, letting my irritancy flow freely. His amusement tuned down slightly, but it didn't cease like I hoped. I see how it's gonna be…

The audible _click_ that emitted from the opposite door brought my attention to it. Sam slid into the seat next to mine, giving me his classic lop-sided smile.

"So I'm the unlucky victim who is stuck with you for the entire trip?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. Yeah, I think he's finally caught on that I hate it when he does that to me.

"Haha…you're so funny," I mocked.

"Aw, come on, Marci. You know you love it…" Sam teased wiggling his eyebrows as he pulled his seatbelt over his chest and buckling it into place. I rolled my eyes at him as I followed suit and buckled my seatbelt into place as well. However, a small but unnoticeable smirk crossed my lips briefly as I secured the seatbelt.

"See? This isn't so bad, right? Now let's hit the road!" Will exclaimed, his original excitement coming back to his tone. I wonder, aside from the fact that he is returning to his family, that he is also excited about ditching the Hoover Dam too. And you thought I was exaggerating when I said that place was terrible…Will even agrees with me!

No sooner had the jeep's engine roared to life and was starting to roll forward when a bald, African American man wearing a tightly fitted black T-shirt and olive colored cargo pants opened the passenger door and slid into the seat in one swift movement. Will jumped in surprise, slamming on the brakes in the process, as he stared in bewilderment at the newcomer; however, his bewilderment was quickly overshadowed with a look of irritancy.

"Epps! Are you crazy?" Will questioned Robert Epps, his friend and fellow soldier, angrily. Epps glanced over his friend like nothing had happened, an innocent smile crossing his lips.

"Wasn't sure if you would stop, so I took action," Epps replied with a shrug, like it was nothing. I couldn't help but smirk at the man. During our stay at the Hoover Dam, I quickly realized that Epps was one of those people who does what he pleases, isn't afraid to express his mind, and is a loyal friend to the end. He's really grown on me this past week. I leaned forward, poking my head between the driver and passenger seats.

"Lighten up, Will. We have the whole team here, now!" I proclaimed with a smile.

"Since when have we became a team?" Will asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Will!" I said with my best hurtful look. "Have you already forgotten everything we four have been through? We have fought through fire and brimstone, fighting for the survival of our race, and you forgot how we did it as a _team_? Heck, we have the Autobots, too! We're a team of nine! Shame on you, Will. Shame on you."

Will rolled his eyes, grabbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "This is going to be a long trip…" he mumbled before he returned his gaze to the road, pushing down on the gas pedal so we began to drive down the road once again. I glanced at the side view mirror to see the Autobots start to roll forward as well, falling into single file. Bumblebee led with Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide right behind him while Optimus took up the rear. Guess they have a system.

I kicked back in my seat, placing my hands behind my head as I situated myself for the long trip ahead. The dark asphalt road ahead of us twisted and winded endlessly while the sun made its slow trip across the sky. Happily, I let my eyes close while I listened to Will scold Epps about jumping into moving vehicles (honestly, out of all subjects, he chooses _that_?), with Sam occasionally throwing in a comment of his own. This should be an interesting trip…

* * *

"Got a pocket full of cash and that old Ford truck! Fuzzy cat hangin' from the mirror for luck! Said don't you know all those little brown-eyed girls, want playboys of the southwestern world!"

"Ok, we reached the city limits!" Will announced loudly over the music, reaching over and switching off the radio. Three 'awes' emitted from Sam, Epps, and myself as the song cut off right at the end.

"Will! We were gonna have a grand finale!" I whined from my position in the back seat. Will only chuckled, sparing me a glance through the rear view mirror.

"Then it appears I have saved the city from the Terrible Trio," he remarked, earning a glare from Sam, Epps, and myself. We had turned the radio on when we were at least halfway to South Gate, and during the entire time Sam, Epps, and I have been singing any song we knew. Mainly just to annoy Will, who refused to join in from the beginning; and, judging be Will's eagerness to switch the radio off, our plan worked quite well.

With the musical entertainment now over, I resorted to looking out the window at my hometown. It was late afternoon, and quite a few people were out-and-about, shopping or stopping at local cafes or just jogging around town. A few people spared us a few odd glances, albeit a little confused about the line of expensive looking vehicles trailing behind us. Speaking of expensive vehicles, I moved my gaze to the side view mirror so I could check on the Autobots. They were right behind us, lined up the same way as they were when we left; however, Bumblebee seemed to be really riding our tail. Literally bumper-to-bumper behind us. I quirked an eyebrow, tempted to ask why 'Bee was following us so closely, but I shrugged it off. Guess I'll find out sooner or later. Or not at all. Depends.

Ten long minutes and _a lot_ of directions from Sam and I later, we were finally able to maneuver through the streets of South Gate and reach Sam's house. My friend's house didn't look much different from the last time we were here. The fountain was still a crumbled mess, the path was cracked and broken badly, and many of the plants were either missing or crushed. I wondered briefly if Ron and Judy were even home, considering they probably would've had the entire front yard repaired and looking brand new by now. But, Sam said he had his parents cleared and they were brought back home a couple days earlier than us.

The roar of four different engines passing us brought my attention away from the Witwicky residence. Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus drove passed us and further down the road.

"Shouldn't 'Bee go with them?" I asked involuntarily as I stared after the Autobots, Optimus's flashy paint job disappearing as the he turned down a different road.

"We're putting on the impression that we're replacing Sam's older Camaro with a brand new one. Fully paid for," Will replied nonchalantly as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"A little too good to be true, don't you think?" Sam piped up, blinking a few times in shock.

"I don't think your dad will object," I commented, which earned a smirk from Sam.

"Good point…" Sam agreed, but his words quickly faded as a loud _bang_ from the front of the house echoed across the lawn. We both turned our heads simultaneously towards the source of the noise, only to be met with Ron and Judy stepping out of the house _with my parents_. I blinked many, _many_ times. My parents at the Witwicky household? Of course my parents got along with Sam's parents, but I figured my parents would be anxiously waiting back at home or something. Well, true, my last know location was Sam's house…

"Well this should be interesting…Will, what exactly do you plan on telling my parents again?" I asked, not taking my gaze away from the four figures walking down the front porch steps.

"Simple. When this whole mix-up with the government occurred, you were accidentally dragged into it. But, everything is cleared and you shouldn't have any more problems," Will answered casually. I pondered Will's words for a moment, trying to decide if it was enough to fool my mother. Did you think I was lying when I said she could detect any lie? I was dead serious.

"Ok, ok…and my different eye color?"

Will opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, and finally cursed under his breath. Looks like we were gonna have to do some quick thinking because we couldn't sit in the jeep and think up another explanation. Letting a smile spread across my face, I unbuckled my seat belt and propped the door open. No sooner had I clambered out of the car and shut the door behind me, my mother was there to greet me with an embracing hug.

"Hi, mom…" I gasped as the air whooshed out of me from the strong embrace, but I still smiled. I guess Sam followed suit because I heard a very shrill 'Sammy!' and an audible 'oof' emitting from Sam. When my dad reached us, my mom finally backed away from the hug. Her deep brown eyes blinked back a few tears as she made eye contact with me. To be honest, I expected an outburst or a panicky reaction to my odd eye color; but rather, she only gave me a confused glance before speaking.

"Honey, are you alright? What happened to you? Where have you been? Why has your eye color changed?…" The questions continued, making my head spin a little as I tried to figure out what question to answer first. Actually, I was kind of hoping for Will to walk up and interject any moment with one of his explanations, executing it in a formal-like way. However, the Captain was busy with Ron and Judy who seemed to be plaguing the poor man with questions. As for Epps…who knows what happened to him.

"Jess, calm down; she can only answer one question at a time," my dad said calmly with a slight chuckle, placing a hand on my mom's shoulder. My mother complied, stopping her endless amount of questions to take a deep breath and let a smile spread across her lips once again.

"Yes…right, right. The important thing is you're safe," Mom mumbled mostly to herself as she collected her thoughts. "But don't you go thinking you're off the hook, young lady. We let you stay over at Samuel's for the weekend, and then you go get yourself caught up with these…oh what did Ron call them? Men in black?"

"That's a movie, mom."

"Oh, I forget what he called them. But then you go missing and don't come back until almost two weeks later? Not to mention, right around the time you disappeared, the news has been going on and on about some _alien robots_ invading Mission City!" I was mildly shocked - ok, maybe not really - that the whole Mission City ordeal was across the news. Guess I should've guessed that such a phenomenon wouldn't go unnoticed by those ever-curious news reporters…so much for undercover 'Bots.

I snorted. "Alien robots? Really, mom? You would believe those reports about something as crazy as that? Aliens don't exist." It's just a little white lie…ok, more like a _huge_ white lie, but it's for the well-being of everyone. Hopefully mom's built-in lie detector is deactivated…

"Yes, well, anything seemed possible at the time," Mom replied, still flustered slightly. Not completely denying the possibility, but it's as good as it's going to get. "But could you _please_ tell me what has been going on during the two weeks you were gone?" I opened my mouth to answer my mother's question, but Will beat me to the answer before I could even say anything.

"It was just a little mix-up with some government officials, madam," Will said as he came to my side (and aid), being as formal as he could possibly achieve. "Just a few complications with some supposed 'sightings' that left some people a bit flustered. The Witwicky family was mistakenly confronted for the wrong reasons and your daughter was accidentally brought into the commotion."

"You mean those crash sites around the city that have been popping up on the news?" my father, being the curious man he was, asked innocently. "Is that what this whole commotion is about?"

Will was hesitant at first, like answering the question would reveal to much than he was comfortable with sharing; but, he eventually nodded. "Yes Mr. Ravenwood. But I assure you that they will not be bothering you again anytime soon." Simple and informative, and at least enough for my father to accept. However, I have a feeling that he was hoping for more of an answer.

"And what about her eyes? I know my daughter well enough to know she had brown eyes," Mom questioned, making Will flinch slightly. It was obvious he hadn't figured out a good answer for that particular question. Quick thinking time once again. Hopefully with less disastrous results.

"They're…contacts. Everyone is doing them nowadays. Sam and I got our own before the government group took us away. Guess I forgot to take them out. No wonder they looked at me so strangely…silly me," I replied for Will. _Silly me? What, are you an idiot or something? You never say 'silly me'!_ I mentally scolded myself. Mom stared long and hard at me, making me fidget slightly under her intense stare. Finally, she nodded (stiffly) her approval before turning back to Will.

"Well, thank you for bringing her back home to us Mister…"

"Lennox. It's William Lennox. And it was my pleasure," Will replied with a genuine grin. Of course, I still gave him a shocked look. It was his pleasure? So he does truly like us and our singing! Knew it…

"Thank you, Mr. Lennox," my mom finished with a smile of her own. "I guess we should be going home. No need to keep you standing around. I'm sure you have your own family you want to return to, I suppose?" At my mom's words, Will got that dreamy look again, almost how Sam looks when he thinks about Mikaela. Guess all guys have a tendency to do that. Shocker.

Mom must have taken the hint too, because she smiled warmly before patting me on the shoulder. "Ready to go, kiddo?" I nodded in response, walking alongside my mom. However, a thought occurred to me and I paused.

"Hold on; I need to tell Sam something," I replied hastily before I wandered over to my friend. Luckily, Ron and Judy were busy with conversing with Epps as the soldier pretended to finish unhitching Bumblebee from the jeep. Sam was standing next to 'Bee, leaning against the brightly colored Camaro. "Sam," I called, making my friend glance over in my direction. "Thanks, for everything. Especially for being there for me."

Sam smiled. "What are friends for?" he said, copying the phrase I commonly use. "Besides couldn't have done it without you."

"Last thing we need is another Archibald Witwicky," I joked lightly, giving Sam a quick but embracing hug. He returned the favor before I pulled away. "Remember, we have a _big _responsibility…" I whispered that last part, adding a wink before turning on my heel and running towards my dad's dull silver car parked on the road. I slid into the back seat, buckling up as my dad pulled away from the Witwicky residence. Part of me hated that we were leaving so soon, mostly because it felt like an abrupt ending to the whole adventure. Now Sam and I were (somewhat) normal teenagers once again, just with a big secret to keep…

"Now what's this about contacts?"

Forget the road trip; this is going to be a long trip home.

* * *

And...scene! So, yeah, we got to meet Marci's parents; even though, mom got to do most of the talking. XD. Plus, as a side note, Marci's mother's name is Jessie (commonly nicknamed Jess) and her father's name is Oliver (I advise you not to nickname him; he hates it when people create a nickname instead of using his name). But, I still have some qualms about this Chapter, but I will let you, my dear readers, let me know what you think through R&R.

(PS: the song Epps, Sam, and Marci sang along to is "Playboys of the Southwestern World" by Blake Shelton. Good ol' country...XD)


	5. Chapter 5: Drive By

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry, I know, I'm so late...but it's just life catching up to me...and thankfully, I was able to get this Chapter posted *relief*. Ah, yes, so where we? That's right, Chapter 5. It appears we're gonna have a little more of the Jazz-man in this Chapter ('cause we all love him ^^). Not to mention, possibly finding a good place for the 'Bots to stay until Diego Garcia...;). So, hope you enjoy and please R&R to let me know what you think.

Also, for some reason, I could not find a suitable title for this story...until a song on my playlist started playing. So, the **title** for this Chapter is inspired by "Drive By" by Train. **Just** the title, though. ;)

And, to the readers who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story, thank you for your continued support. It's that extra boost of confidence and support that keeps me inspired to write. Thank you.

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**grapejuice101: **_Yeah, Marci and Sam can be cute together...and I honestly thought about putting those two together, but I decided against it. So, they are just good friends ^^. And you're not the only one excited about ROTF. That will be pretty exciting and emotional to write. Well I'm glad you enjoyed and I apologize for the late update. Thank you for the review!

_**Cutie Kyuubi: ** _More than likely, Marci will probably have to get brown contacts to hide the whole...secret, ya' know. But, anyway, glad you enjoyed the Chapter and I hope to not disappoint on this Chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**_Girl Supersonicboy: _**Yup, Marci and her 'contacts'...to bad she couldn't come up with an even better lie... Glad you enjoyed the Chapter, though, and I hope you love this one just as much. Thanks for the review! :)

_**aireagle92: ** _Sorry for the late update, but here is the new Chapter! Please enjoy and I appreciate the continued support :).

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any shape or form; I just love to write about them. However, Marceline (Marci) Ravenwood is my own OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with the name._**

* * *

**Chapter V:**

**Drive By**

* * *

_Should I? Maybe they won't notice. It will only be a couple of hours and then I'll be back. Besides, they will have to leave for work - oh wait - today's Saturday. Of course. Well it needs to be done and over with anyway. Might as well do it now. Can't let Sammy down…_ I nodded to confirm my own conclusion.

For the past five minutes I have been mentally debating if I should carry out my plans; and said plans involved Sam and I _finally _(and hopefully) finding a good hideout/residence for the 'Bots. You don't even wanna know how many phone conversations and town excursions that took. Let's just say, South Gate likes to put each and every building to good use…or simply tear it down within a couple of months. Sure they're being resourceful and all, but when it comes to Sam and mine's debt to the 'Bots, it really sucks. And now, I'm trying to get out of the house without my parents becoming too…curious. I'm pretty sure they're still a little antsy about the last time I went off with Sam and didn't come back two weeks later. Right…

Straitening my posture, I stepped down the final two steps of the staircase and turned to my right, the general direction of the front door; and the living room and kitchen. I strode into the room casually, pausing once to glance to my left and right. To the right, my dad was in the living room, sitting on the couch while watching the _Today's Show_ with deep interest. Nothing unusual there… Over to the left in the kitchen, my mom was busy fussing over, well, whatever she was making; I couldn't tell what it was since she was practically hovering over it, blocking my view. Typical. All seemed well.

I had barely lifted my foot off the ground when a feminine voice piped up. "Now where are you headed off too?" my mother asked, turning around while wiping her hands on a dish towel. I turned on my heel to face her.

"Going to see Sam," I responded easily with a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders. My mother rolled her eyes, shook her head, and mumbled something under her breath before returning her attention back to me.

"Honestly, you spend too much time with that boy…" she said, giving an exasperated sigh and another roll of her hazel eyes. "If I didn't know better, I would think you two were siblings…" At hearing the word 'siblings,' I shifted nervously on my feet. Sam may not be my brother, but I know who is…

"Hey, what can I say? We met _years_ ago, and he's been my closest friend ever since. Plus, someone needs to save him from Judy. I wonder how she will react when Sam finally leaves home to make his own living…" I mused momentarily before refocusing on my mom. "But, before I go, I have a question…" - my mom 'hmm'ed in response - "Do, or did, I have any siblings by any chance?" My mom paused mid-folding of the dish towel to give me a…debating look. Like she was trying to figure out if I was a friend or foe.

However, the look disappeared as soon as it appeared, and she smiled warmly. "No sweetie. You're my one and only special girl," my mom commented before adding in, "What makes you ask?"

"Oh…no reason. Just curious. Gotta go catch up with Sam, now. I'll see you later." And with that, I made my way to the door and entered the open air. Maybe I shouldn't have asked, but I was curious if my mom knew about any 'mystery' siblings I had. Although, I wouldn't expect her to know anything about Optimus or Megatron, but even the slightest possibility she knew anything wasn't worth missing out on. Just thinking about my relationship to Optimus and Megatron - a _human _related to _alien robots_ - just seemed so…illogical. There wasn't a shred of genetic code that could link up the connection; not even the 'spark signal' that Ratchet proclaimed that I had and how closely related it was to Optimus's own signal. But the exchange of emotions between myself and Optimus was there to prove it was real; and I didn't have a doubt that, somehow, Megatron and I shared the same 'signal' as well.

Although…every time I think about these 'spark signals' and 'bonds' that the Autobots keep referring too, I find myself questioning the fact further. I remember Optimus briefly explaining the known facts about our 'sibling bond,' as he called it. Like the emotions that flitted across the bond (as well as the pain), telling the sibling what condition the other sibling is in and vise versa. I got that down quite well, but other questions still probed my curiosity. How are these bonds formed and why are they so important? What other purposes do these bonds serve, and what are the advantages and disadvantages? What are the differences between a sibling bond and the other bonds? Ugh…sometimes, I despise my curiosity…

"So…are ya' goin' ta stand there, or would ya' like a ride?" a smooth voice called out, altering and slurring many of the words to the point I could hardly understand them. Blinking, I pulled myself out of my thoughts, only to discover I had been, indeed, just standing in front of my house like an idiot. However, I just pushed that fact aside as I searched for the owner of the voice. Parked on the street in front of my house was a _very_ familiar Pontiac Solstice with a not-so-familiar man leaning against it. The man had a dark skin tone and a brilliant smile that seemed to say 'I'm-trouble-but-you-know-you-love-it' that contrasted greatly against his skin tone. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses (which he was currently peering over to reveal shockingly blue eyes) and his black hair was styled into a buzz cut. And his apparel…God, it reminded me of my cousin's favorite TV show's main character Ben 10. The only difference was that the jacket was white, the stripes were blue, and there was no _10_ logo on it (thank God).

"Ya' know, Ah believe there is a human sayin' tha' if ya' keep yo'r mouth op'n, you'll catch flies," the man, once again slurring, commented with an amused grin. I took the hint and shut my mouth, blushing in embarrassment of my staring. Who was this guy and why did he have a Solstice that looked _exactly _like Jazz? Or was the car really Jazz who was unlucky enough to have this guy lounging all over him? But why did this man have the same accent as Jazz? I mentally face palmed. _Well maybe you should ask instead of stare, Marci…_

"Uh…do I know you?" I asked slowly. I got a playful hurt expression in exchange.

"Aw, darlin'! Ah can't believe ya' don't remembuh meh. You saved my life, an' Ah, in turn, save yours. Tha' really hurts," he whined in mock hurt and disappointment. I saved his life…oh my God…

"Jazz?" I gasped incredulously, gaping once again, this time in shock. "How did you…what did you…but you were…not a-"

"A human? Ah know, an' Ah'm still not." In response to his statement, I gave 'Jazz' a blank and dumbfounded look. Jazz's grin grew. "It's a holoform; somethin' similar too wha' you wou'd call a 'hologram,' jus' mor' advanced an' mor' convenient."

"Yeah, _a lot more_ advanced if ya' ask me," I commented, edging closer to this 'Jazz holoform.' When I was only a few feet away, I noticed that the Jazz holoform was only a few inches taller than me; and trust me, I wasn't very tall. "And you never showed this to me or Sam before because…?"

"Nevuh found the righ' time or place," Jazz responded with a shrug as he pushed off his vehicular form. "Now, do ya' wanna ride in a sleek 'n' flashy alt form with the Jazz-man, or wait for 'Bee and Sam?"

"Do Bumblebee and Sam not get colorful adjectives too?" I asked as I watched Jazz open the passenger door. However, Jazz ignored the comment and gestured towards the now open door.

"Ah take tha' as a 'yes'?" he questioned with that hint of a smirk. It didn't take me long to contemplate the idea because I soon found myself accepting the offer and sliding into the seat. Once the door closed with a soft _click_, Jazz's holoform disappeared and reappeared in the driver seat.

"God!" I yelped, jumping in my seat and successfully hitting my head on the car roof. "Ow…" I mumbled, rubbing the top of my head while casting an annoyed glare at Jazz. "Warning next time?"

"Didn't know Ah wou'd scare ya' like tha'," he admitted apologetically before gripping the wheel and taking on the position of driving; even though, that position looked more 'laid back' than professional or responsible. He had his right hand placed on the top of the wheel while he rested his opposite arm on the armrest, putting most of his weight on said arm. Judging by appearance, Sam's driving sounds like heaven.

"So, do you even know _where _we're going?" I asked, giving the holoform sitting in the driver's seat an expectant look. Remember how I said that it always felt so weird to talk to the 'Bots in their vehicular modes; how I always felt crazy when talking to a sentient car? Yeah now it feels weird to be sitting inside an Autobot and talking to their holoform. Jazz shrugged.

"'Course Ah do; bu' Ah'm takin' th' extended tour there. Ah'm sure 'Bee and Sam won't mind if we're a few minutes late," he remarked casually and I found myself giving him one of those bland stares. I couldn't decide if I should roll my eyes in mock annoyance, or simply shrug and enjoy the ride with the Autobot Lieutenant; I settled for the latter and kicked back in the leather seat. "So whatcha been thinkin' about? Ya' seemed pretty spaced out back there," Jazz said in his same casual tone.

I frowned, collecting my thoughts before I answered. "To be honest, a lot of things. My parents and how they would react if they found out the truth; a good place in South Gate for you and the rest of the 'Bots to stay; Mission City…" - I paused - "Jazz, can I ask you a question?"

"'Course, Marci. Ah'm an open book," was Jazz's easy response.

"These bonds…what are they exactly? Why are they so important? How do they…_connect_ others?" Even though Jazz wasn't facing me, I could see his holoform's eyebrows quirk in what I took as amusement. He chuckled softly.

"So tha's what's been on ya' mind, huh? Wouldn't say Ah'm th' best mech ta explain th' schematics of bonds compared to Ratch' or Prime, bu' Ah sure can try. Wha' is it you wanna know 'xactly?"

Naturally, I probably would've said 'everything' or start rambling out a million questions, but I decided against it because I would probably end up with a long, jumbled answer and even more questions to add on. So I searched through the many questions that I had about bonds. Optimus already explained some basics to me about bonds so I at least know some things, but there was still so much more… "Optimus did tell me there were different types of bonds depending upon the relations, but…how can you tell bonds apart? What are their differences besides the relationship the bond supports? How are they important?" I stopped my torrent of questions before they got out of hand. Jazz tapped the steering wheel thoughtfully, humming to himself as he contemplated my questions. It was once he pulled to a stop at a stoplight that he turned his gaze to me and answered my questions slowly.

"Th' difference between bonds is like the difference between yo'rself and th' people around ya'. Sam is yo'r close friend, yo'r parents are yo'r creators, Prime is yo'r brother, and so on. An' ta add on to tha', certain bonds are considerably stronger than others. Siblin' bonds are probably th' _strongest_ of all th' bonds."

"Like the one Optimus and I share?" I asked and Jazz nodded.

"You got it. Since siblin's' sparks are pretty close ta bein' exact copies of each other, it makes them considerably closer than th' other bonds. So yo' and Prime are mor' closely related than ya' think." Jazz returned his gaze to the road as the stoplight turned green, but he continued his description of the sibling bond with me still listening intently. "An' because of tha' stronger connection, siblin's can, as ya' might say, 'read each other' bettuh than any other bond. Ya' can express yo'r emotions or yo'r pain ta Prime an' visa versa; howevuh, Ah advise against sharin' th' pain."

"Trust me, I know," I mumbled quietly, lowering my gaze as I thought back to Mission City. Megatron, whether aware of our 'bond' or not, never shut off the pain and I could feel every ounce of it, right up until his death. I made a mental note to prevent Optimus from feeling any pain that I may receive, no matter how small. And then, a thought struck me. "So what happens if one of the siblings dies? What happens to the other sibling?"

"Hold on, Ah'm gettin' there. As Ah was sayin', siblin's' bonds can express their emotions, pains, pleasures, actions, so on; they can also communicate with each other via spark bond," Jazz continued, pausing to see how I would react to that final statement. I gave him a confused look, canting my head to add to the expression. Sighing lightly, Jazz shifted his position before continuing. "Ah'll explain tha' latuh. Bu' ta answer yo'r question…" - momentary hesitation - "when one siblin' is extinguished, th' other siblin' will feel said death an' has a…hard time, ya' might say. Siblin's rely upon each other an' th' support they provide through th' bond; so, 'n most cases, when one siblin' dies, th' other usually follows."

"_What?_" I asked just as Jazz finished the sentence, horror dawning on my features. The other one dies _too_? No, that can't be right…it just seemed too harsh, too depressing, _too much_. So what would happen if I died? Would Optimus die too because our bond was broken; because my presence was no longer there?

"Now Marci, ya' shou'dn't be thinking like tha'…" Jazz said slowly and I realized that I had spoken my thoughts aloud. I bit the inside of my cheek, again returning my gaze to the ground. Gentle comfort that wasn't my own flowed into my heart. Optimus…it dawned on me that I was probably sending him an odd mixture of emotions. However, I accepted the comfort with generosity, but I still couldn't help but be reminded of the cons of having a sibling bond. It just wasn't right…Optimus shouldn't have to suffer because of some fate I would, no doubt, receive long before him. I didn't want him to.

Then my thoughts floated back to the conversation Optimus and I had only a few days ago. He told me that Megatron had severed the bond they shared _several _years ago. Was there a difference between death and severing the bond? I don't know how or why, especially considering if the severed bond felt like the empty void Megatron left when he died.

Mentally, I cleared my thoughts and refocused my attention on Jazz. "But what _would_ happen to Optimus if I did die? You and I both know that humans don't have the lifespan of your kind. Jazz…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if my fate sealed Optimus's fate too…" Jazz frowned deeply, returning to his excessive tapping of the wheel before answering me.

"Ta be honest, Marci, Ah don't even know. Ah've known Prime fo' most of my life, an' Ah nevuh heard of 'im havin' another siblin'. Ah don't know wha' wou'd happen ta 'im if somethin' ever did happen to ya', or vise versa," Jazz replied, still retaining the frown. I waited for him to continue, but he did no such thing, keeping his attention glued to the road and leaving me to think to myself. Although, I found myself searching for the faint remains of the comfort Optimus had sent earlier to fight that pang of guilt. When I had first started listening to Jazz explanation of the sibling bond, I thought it was rather grand; and, to be completely honest, it seemed to maintain closer family ties compared to humans. Sure, family almost always stuck together and supported each other, but when you compare it to the bonds of the Autobots and Decepticons…there was a _much bigger _difference between the two. But when you looked at the downsides…God, it made a world of a difference.

Sighing heavily, I gave Jazz's holoform a sidelong glance. "Should I even ask about the other bonds?" I asked with the slightest dread in my voice. Jazz gave a faint smirk.

"Nah…cuz now, Ah'm gonna tell ya' about spark-mates…" Jazz's smirk turned into a grin. Wonder if I should feel worried or excited…

* * *

During the rest of the ride, Jazz continued to explain the variety of bonds to me, doing his best to define the differences and the special qualities of each unique bond. He told me about spark-mate bonds, which reminded me of being married, just much closer compared to humans. Then there was the 'creator and creation' bond, as Jazz called it, which _definitely _reminded me of a parent and child relationship. And finally, there was the gestalt bond which…well, when Jazz explained that one, I couldn't really compare it to anything on Earth; but basically, it was a bond that connected a group of Cybertronians that could transform into one powerful form. I wasn't sure if I should be thrilled or frightened that some Autobot and Decepticon groups can combine into one form or not. Regular 'Bots and 'Cons are powerful enough; I don't know what a combined force could accomplish.

Either way, as Jazz explained the bonds to me, I couldn't help but wonder how life on Earth would be like if humans had bonds too. In their own way, bonds could be great. Being connected to your family and loved ones, siblings and children…it would definitely be a close family. But then there are the downsides, such as severed bonds and death, which seemed so…cruel and harsh. However, I just pushed the negative thoughts to the side and looked to the bright side; and besides, it gave me a better picture (so to speak) upon the bond Optimus and I share. Maybe it won't be so bad after all…even though, I still wish I knew how it was possible. Sadly, I don't think Jazz, or any of the other 'Bots, know exactly how it is possible either. Once again, left in a mystery.

I returned my attention to reality as Jazz slowed to a stop in front of rather large, faded white building with a mocha brown roof and a steeple that jutted skyward. The front of the building was rather plain, with only a pair of arched, wooden double-doors with two iron knockers on the front. I gawked at it with stunned awe. It was obviously a church of some sort, no doubt abandoned over the years, but how come I have never seen it or heard of it before? The place was huge and absolutely gorgeous! How did Sam find this place?

As if reading my thoughts, Jazz spoke up, admiration mixed into his accent. "Well now. Seems like Sam found 'imself a nice lil' hangout, huh?" I nodded silently in agreement before opening the passenger door and sliding out into the open air. I glanced around the surrounding area, but I couldn't see any other buildings close by; only the fairly distant city of South Gate that was about three or fours miles away. Well, if Sammy was aiming for secluded, he definitely picked the right spot.

Then a low groan emitted from the front of the building, snagging my attention. I glanced over in said direction and watched as one of the wooden doors slowly swung open on creaky hinges, revealing a slightly irked, but mostly proud Sam. "I was worried you weren't coming. Come on in, Marci. Sorry Jazz, you'll have to go around to the other side to get in," Sam stated before disappearing back inside the building. I frowned thoughtfully before walking over to the double-doors, slipping inside through the still-open door. And once again, I found myself gawking.

The place was _huge_. The ceiling rose to great heights, giving the room a much larger and grander appearance; unfinished, hardwood flooring stretched a few feet from the front door, only to be interrupted by solid concrete; tall windows covered a majority of the walls, letting the light of the day flood into the room while the occasional stained glass window let its colors decorate the room; misplaced benches that were probably meant to be installed once the floors were finished were crowded into the far right corner, collecting dust. However, the biggest attention grabber, was the large arch that was carved into the back wall with two heavy wooden doors (which were currently open) that swung inwards to open. And in the middle of it all were Sam and Bumblebee, a broad, proud grin stretched over my best friend's face.

"Pretty cool, right?" Sam piped up, still grinning proudly as he let his gaze roam around the room again in admiration.

"'Pretty cool'? Sam, this place is _beautiful_, not to mention huge!" I exclaimed, gesturing around the room to express my point. "How did you find this place? How long has it been here? What have you been keeping from me?" Sam's grin broadened, which I didn't even know was possible.

"Kinda helps when you have 'Bee around to help ya' out," Sam said while giving said guardian a couple of pats on the leg, which earned him a vocalized chirp of pride. "This place was originally gonna be built into a Catholic church, but for some reason, construction slowed and it was eventually shut down completely. I was gonna turn this place down when I saw how small those doors were" - Sam pointed to the double-doors I had entered - "until I realized _that _was the _back _entrance. _This_ is the front entrance." Sam nodded his head towards the huge arched doorway, which Jazz was now entering.

"You were gonna turn this place down for the doors? God, we could've made our own doorway even if it didn't have the exaggerated entrance!" I proclaimed. "I gotta hand it to you, Sam; you and 'Bee really did find a great place. I was worried we were gonna have _nothing _for the 'Bots, but now…that's changed."

"Th' place is pretty big…even if it is non-Cybertronian," Jazz mused as he transformed out of his Solstice form. And I'll admit, I prefer Jazz's robot mode compared to his holoform; human just doesn't fit them for some reason.

"Wait, so now you're talking down on our constructions?" I challenged the silver Autobot, cocking an eyebrow and placing my hands on my hips. A devious smirk spread across his face and his eyes - er, _visor_, flashed.

"Anothuh thing ya' gotta learn, Marci…us Cybertronians outdo a lotta things here on Earth. Ya' make it too easy," Jazz replied smoothly.

"First of all, its _we_ Cybertronians, not _us_ Cybertronians," I corrected primly before returning to my more challenging attitude. "And we could always just ban you guys from here. Make it a hang out for Sam and myself…"

"Ah wasn't implying tha'…an' don't you go correctin' my grammar."

"But it was-"

"How did you two even survive _getting _here together?" Sam cut in before Jazz and I could continue our half playful half serious argument. I shrugged and gave a knowing grin.

"Well, Sammy, that's a very good question. That's because Jazz here has been teaching me _all _about bonds. Siblings, spark-mates, gestalt, creators and creations - I would say I'm quite educated upon the subject," I remarked proudly, although, I was quickly discouraged once I saw the confused look on Sam's face. So much for boasting about my knowledge. Jazz leaned back against the wall between two windows, letting his visor slide away and reveal his cobalt blue eyes.

"Well, it appears tha' yo'r gonna be puttin' tha' knowledge to th' test, darlin'," he said, smirking. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sam, sit down. This is gonna be a long story…" I said, taking a deep breath. "The sibling bond, like the one Optimus and I share, is the strongest bond…"

* * *

Alrighty, so before I end this Chapter, here is a little more information upon the bonds:

**Sibling Bonds: **They are the strongest bonds and are the closest of all the bonds. The sparks of siblings are almost _exactly _the same and they depend upon each other for support; therefore, they are thought to truly 'read each other'. If a sibling dies, the other sibling(s) ususally follow; and if they do not follow the same fate, they will normally fall into a state of depression and are solitary, feeling incomplete without their other sibling(s). Another con to the bond, is if the siblings are seperated over a long period of time at great distances, the bond will gradually weaken. **Examples: **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Skids/Mudflap, Optimus/Marci/Megatron

**Spark-Mate Bonds: **This bond joins the sparks between two Cybertronians. This bond can be formed between mech/femme, mech/mech, or femme/femme, as long as the sparks are compatible. And, although not as strong as a sibling's bond, they can send their emotions, pains, and pleasures, as well as communicate via spark bond. This bond can also lead to sparklings, although, not during a time of warfare. If a Spark-Mate dies, the other "mate" will feel the pain of said death, but unlike siblings, they can normally move on from such an experience, with a feeling of loss and depression. **Examples: **Ironhide/Chromia, Optimus/Elita

**Creator and Creation Bond: **This bond joins Spark-Mates and their creations (or sparklings) and keeps them close. They can share emotions, pains, and pleasures, as well as communicate via spark bond. If a sparkling dies, the creators will feel the loss, but are able to move on. **Examples: **None currently known.

**Gesalt Bond: **A gestalt bond joins a group of Autobots or Decepticons that can join together into one, large, powerful form. Members of the gestalt are able to feel each others emotions, pains, and pleasures, as well as communicate via spark bond. If a member dies, the rest of the members will feel the pain, but will not be greatly affected. A new member _can_ replace the deceased member, but the process is difficult and requires cyberlinking between all of their sparks rather than a on spark-melding. **Examples: **Protectobots, Combaticons, Aerialbots, Stunticons

And that's about it. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R to tell me what you think! Until next time, dear readers...


	6. Chapter 6: Good Cop

**Author's Note: **So, I think I owe an explanation for this _way_ overdue Chapter. Well, to be honest, my muse for this story had disappeared and I had the hardest time trying to write out the Chapters. Worst. Writer's block. Ever. But I'm back and I'm ready to carry on with this story; and no more super long waits, either!

Also, to the followers, favorites, and reviewers of this story, I thank you for your continued support and I apologize for the terribly long wait. Enjoy.

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**Girl Supersonicboy: ** _:) Thanks! Yeah, until I started researching Cybertronian bonds, I didn't realize how strong and important they were. Not to mention, they are pretty fun to write ;).

XD That's exactly why I love Jazz! He is _definitely _his own character. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

_**aireagle92: ** _I'm glad you enjoyed! I apologize for the long wait; but I will make up for it! Enjoy!

**_Guest (O.o what a...): _**XD agreed.

_**Gypsy the flying cat: **_Good to hear the story is coming along nicely ^^. I hope you enjoy this long awaited update! :)

_**Angel of Randomosity: **_Don't worry: more will be revealed upon Marci's and Optimus' sibling bond. Hopefully, it will be quite the shocker X). Hope you love this Chapter too!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way; only my OC Marceline Ravenwood and her parents. Credit goes to Seventhfold (previously know as DecepticonShadowfire) for helping me with Marci's name.**_

* * *

**Chapter VI:**

**Good Cop…**

* * *

_Four months later…_

Ever since Sam and I first met the Autobots, time seemed to fly quicker than normal. At first, it was awkward, having cars that could change into alien robots become part of our everyday lives; but as the days went by, it felt normal. Well, as normal as it could get, at least. Not everyone can say they are close companions of another alien species.

During the course of the summer, the Autobots adapted to their new home here on Earth. The abandoned church outside of South Gate wasn't the most glamorous or spacious place, but it subdued until the government was able to provide better residence. Lennox said that it shouldn't be much longer now - possibly a couple more months before everything was finished. Then, things were going to get a lot more hectic - at least for the Autobots it will. As for Sam and I, we were in the clear; we could go back to living our lives and doing school work and spending time with family… However, for some reason, that felt so…odd to think that way. The Autobots were a _part_ to our lives. Without them in it, something would always be missing. At least, that's true in my case. Even more so if Optimus was suddenly yanked from the equation and transported off to God knows where.

The sibling bond I share with Optimus has grown considerably stronger. Optimus could be on the other side of South Gate, and yet, I could still feel his presence through the bond, like he was standing right beside me. A huge difference compared to when the bond first ignited, and I could barely "feel" him a mile away.

And, not only have has our bond strengthened, but I feel as though I know him better than I did four months ago. My original view on him was a strong, fearless leader, hardened by hundreds of years of war. I still see that in him, but I've also seen a flip side of him. Underneath his stoic persona, he had a humorous side; a caring and compassionate side; an overly-protective-big-brother side (sometimes, that side gets on my nerves; I can take care of myself, you know…). He still had his fears and worries, and if you bother him enough, he can become extremely irritated (I've pulled that off a couple times…). All in all, I appreciate the bond we share more and more, and I certainly didn't want to be stripped away from it; not when I just became accustomed to having a…brother. Well, _brothers_, but Megatron wasn't around, and I was glad of that.

That empty space that I felt since Megatron's spark was extinguished still lingered, even though Optimus' presence distracted me from it. Most of the time. I found myself wondering sometimes what it would have been like if Megatron was still alive. Would he have accepted the bond, or would he have severed it like he severed his bond with Optimus? Probably the latter, unless he used our bond for some upper-hand. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if he would have. But, at least I don't have to worry about that. Megatron is dead, and that's that. His body - along with some other deceased Decepticons - were dumped in Laurentian Abyss a mere month ago, forever hidden in the darkness of the Atlantic Ocean. He wasn't coming back.

As for Sam, it seemed our hangout times have dwindled since he reconnected with Mikaela. I guess Bumblebee was able to spark something between them after all. It was disappointing at times to see Sam spend more and more time with Mikaela, but I tried to just let it slide and attempt to reconnect with some old friends of mine. And Miles just so happened to be one of those old friends. At first, it was extremely awkward since I couldn't share the whole alien robot secret with him, but eventually it didn't matter if he knew or not. Miles had plenty to share, and it was entertaining to listen to him bounce from subject to subject. He was a rambler, but he stuck to one subject at a time, unlike Sam who, when under pressure, likes to clump a bunch of mismatched bits into one story. It was a unique, yet very confusing characteristic.

So, yeah. Things have changed over the summer; for better and for worse. With school starting back up, I find myself settling back into old routines that felt almost foreign to me. Normal just didn't fit me anymore, and I can't help but look at my classmates and feel like I was keeping some dirty little secret (well, it's not a _dirty_ secret; but it's a secret nevertheless). At least I was able to hide my changed eye color with brown contact lenses. They would itch every here and there, but other than that, I hardly ever remembered they were on. And nobody else knew I was wearing them, either. All was well.

Still, I can't shake the feeling of foreboding. I still feel like red optics were following my every move, and I find myself double checking mysterious vehicles. However, Sam didn't feel the same, and neither did the other Autobots. Even Optimus felt this wave of peace, which he passed on to me whenever my anxiety was at its peak. Maybe it's the dreams about Mission City that come back to haunt me some nights; or maybe I'm just overly paranoid (I'm surprised Optimus doesn't get annoyed with my paranoid side; it's a big factor in my life); or maybe - just maybe - my suspicions are right. Perhaps the security that everyone else seems to harbor right now is all false hope. The Decepticons are still out there, no doubt about that; and I know this fact is consider everyday, whether by the Autobots, the government, or just Sam and I. Whatever the case may be, I will remain vigilant, and if the time for true concern arises, I know I have backup. Whether it be Optimus and his Autobots, Sam, or Lennox and his soldiers (yeah, we're just that close).

But for right now, I'm dreading change. The change I expressed earlier about the Autobots leaving our lives forever. Well, maybe not forever; Bumblebee would lock Sam in his cab if it came to that. I would probably be in there too, but I think Optimus has that covered. He fits the role of Protective Older Brother quite well. Either way, it's not something I eagerly await. Hopefully things won't be too drastic; only minor.

A girl can hope, right?

* * *

The house felt awfully quiet and dark, especially since I had a horror movie playing in the living room. Although, I wouldn't say _Saw IV_ was all that frightening; but I wasn't taking any chances with my other option: _Paranormal Activity_. I still wish to sleep at night.

It was routine, actually, for me to watch one or two scary films on Friday nights, munching on popcorn the entire time. Originally, it had been a dare amongst Sam, Miles, and myself when we were younger. We had to watch the most horrendous movie currently on DVD, at midnight on Friday, with no lights on, and no hiding behind the couch. Whoever was able to finish the movie without chickening out was the winner and considered the bravest. When I look back on it, it seemed childish, and I felt a little embarrassed because I was always the first to scram.

But, now it was tradition, and I watched horror films on a regular basis; and this time, I watched it from beginning to end instead of the first thirty minutes. Sure, there were a few movies I was scared to try (the _Hannibal_ series and _Paranormal Activity_, for example), but who doesn't get a little frightened over creepy and unexplainable events? Or cannibal masterminds? Exactly.

Placing my now empty popcorn bag to the side, I rested my chin in my hand. The movie was hardly scary and my interest was dwindling; and I still had forty minutes left. Tentatively, I tugged at the bond in open question as to what Optimus was doing; I also prayed that he wasn't sleeping right now. The answer I received was a slight wave of amusement and my phone vibrating madly in my pocket.

Quirking an eyebrow, I dug out my cell phone from my pocket and checked the caller ID. Private name, private number. Wonderful. I pressed the answer button and said warily, "Hello?"

"Marceline," a deep baritone rolled through the speaker. Ah, Optimus.

"Private name and number, huh? I bet you could make some excellent prank calls with that ID," I joked lightly. Then, after a pause: "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I have yet to shut down my systems. I had figured _you_ were already recharging." The reply was said with a knowing tone and another touch of amusement through the bond. I rebelled immediately by expressing my defiance and irritation.

"No. It's not even ten o'clock yet. Besides, I have traditions, you know. Horror night." I smirked on that last bit, proud of my braveness in watching the scariest of films. Optimus, on the other hand, didn't sound too impressed.

"Ah," he drawled slightly. "You seem to enjoy those." An observation and conclusion. He worked those into every conversation; not that I mind. At least I know he pays attention to what I'm saying instead of tuning me out.

"Sometimes. Depends upon the movie itself and the plot. The _Saw_ series is very repetitive and there are very few moments of absolute terror in it."

There was a long pause, and I was stuck watching another innocent being chased around by the chainsaw guy. The things I watch… Apparently Optimus was thinking along the same lines, because his next comment was spoken in a disapproving tone.

"Does that not seem rather…violent?"

"…maybe. _Hannibal_'s worse, though. And, for your sake, please don't search that movie series either." I shifted on the couch to a more comfortable position. "And especially not _Predators_. I learned my lesson to _never_ watch that movie ever again. Or any future sequels."

Despite my warning, I think Optimus went ahead and searched those films as well, because there was another long wait before Optimus spoke again. "I see…"

An awkward silence settled between us, interrupted occasionally when the movie decided to play eerie music loudly. I thrummed my fingers on a cushion. _Say something…_, I urged myself.

"So, um…Optimus?" I started slowly, and Optimus provided a little nudge over the bond for me to continue. "What do you think will happen once the government finds you guys a permanent residence? Like…what if it's halfway across the globe? Or on the other end of the Earth?" I hesitated again. "Would you come back?"

There was a bit of astonishment and a brief feeling of concern before Optimus regained control of his emotions. He answered with a steady and confident tone:

"No matter where they place my compatriots and I, they cannot permanently separate us. We will not abandon you or Sam, no matter the cost."

I gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure 'Bee's made it quite clear he's not leaving Sam's side."

"And neither will I leave your side, Marceline." The words were backed with a supportive tug that filled me with a warm sense of reassurance.

"Thanks, Optimus." A small smile tugged at my lips. I glanced down at the DVD player to see how much longer till the movie ended. Ten more minutes. And albeit half of that time is credits. I've been talking to Optimus for thirty minutes? The conversation seemed too short to be thirty minutes. No matter. I was determined to carry on if Optimus was willing to continue. "And what about other Decepticons and Autobots? Are more coming?"

A lengthy pause. "Whether any of our kind is aware of our presence on Earth, I do not know. Or if any others are in hiding already on your planet is also unknown to me…"

"But…" I encouraged.

"If your leaders will allow it, I am hoping to send a transmission into space. A message, if you will, to any other Autobots amongst the stars. However, such a transmission will be receivable to _any_ Cybertronians who happen across it…"

"Which means both Autobots _and_ Decepticons," I concluded. A grim acknowledgement was sent through the bond from Optimus' end. Optimus was afraid to send a message and endanger Earth further. Having the possibility of more Decepticons knowing of our planet and species gave me an unsettling feeling as well. But…what if there are already Decepticons here? What if they are in South Gate right now? Ok, Ironhide would for sure know if we had a Decepticon lurking about our city (he can "smell them" apparently), so the second option was unlikely. Still…

"But we didn't kill all of the Decepticons in Mission City, did we?" I asked after a few moments of debating.

"No. Starscream and Barricade are still at large." There was a hint of wariness and protectiveness mixed in his tone.

"We also don't know if those were the _only_ Decepticons on Earth already. There may be more. And with those two factors, Earth won't stay hidden for long. At least with your message, we can alert your soldiers to our whereabouts and receive the backup we need. Trust me: our world was already in the line of fire when Megatron arrived thousands of years ago. You're not going to make it worse whatsoever." All of a sudden, realization hit me. "Uh, Optimus? Are we on a…open phone line? 'Cause, um…I'm pretty sure I leaked some important details that could be traced and-"

A chuckle erupted through the speaker and a calming reassurance flowed through the bond. "No, Marceline. We are on a secure line. I did not want to take chances."

I exhaled a breath I was holding in. "Thank God…I really don't want to end up missing because of my big mouth and stupidity-" I stopped abruptly and reconsidered Optimus' answer. "Wait…you figured this would happen? Are you implying that I'm incompetent and careless?"

"I would never imply such things."

"Are you being sarcastic now?"

A light chuckle. "Goodnight, Marceline."

"This isn't over, big guy. Not by a long shot. Got it?"

"Understood."

"Excellent. And goodnight to you, too."

* * *

I was awoken the next morning by a ding from my cell phone. Slowly, I pried my eyes open and glared at the side table next to my bed. My phone, once again, dinged and vibrated, the screen lighting up as it did so. I grumbled under my breath and extended an arm towards the small table and plucked my phone off the surface. Looking at the screen, I read the message that came from a private name and number. Optimus again.

'_Captain William Lennox has requested my presence. I am unsure when I will return, but I estimate by the end of the weekend. Ratchet and Ironhide will be accompanying me. Stay safe. -OP'_

I snorted lightly, reading the initials _OP_ again. It could form a future catchy nickname for him. Well, in my hands, that was guaranteed.

Pushing that thought aside, I considered why Optimus was needed. What did Will need to speak to him about? Hopefully it wasn't about our conversation last night and my concern-free use of sensitive words. No, it was probably something more serious. Perhaps it was about the Autobots new residence, or maybe Optimus had contacted Will to speak about sending a transmission into space. Whatever it was, I wouldn't know until Optimus returned; and if he decided to share.

Returning my phone to the side table, I checked our sibling bond to see if Optimus truly was away. I received no answer in reply to my tug, and Optimus' calming presence was gone. Yup, I was on my own for the weekend, if not longer. And Optimus suspected me to be safe? That's just jinxing everything.

After I was finally able to drag myself out of bed, wash up, and get dressed, I wondered down stairs, following the sent of freshly made pancakes. Sure enough, as soon as I reached the kitchen, a small stack of pancakes stood front and center on the counter top. My father sat at the table with his black laptop and notebook before him, and he tapped the eraser end of his pencil against his temple in concentration.

"Morning," I greeted nonchalantly as I made a beeline for the plate of pancakes.

"Good morning, Marceline," my father clipped, jotting something down in his notebook. I picked up my plate, walked over to my father, glanced at his work, and then took a seat at the other end. By the looks of it, he was looking over some climate changes and what not; it didn't particularly surprise me, considering he is a meteorologist. He was always up to something weather-wise on his laptop.

I glanced curiously around the kitchen and over in the living room. "Where's mom?"

"She had to leave early today. A meeting, I believe."

"Ah," I said, poking at my pancakes. It seems everyone has something to attend to today. "…did you have pancakes as well?"

My father snorted loudly and looked up at me, a humorous glint in his eyes. "Odd question, don't you think?"

"Define 'odd,'" I shot back playfully.

He shook his head and furrowed his brow. "Yes, I did. A mistake when you're trying to work at the same time; now the _T_ and _Y_ keys keep sticking."

"You had syrup, too, then," I observed. I am becoming more and more like Optimus everyday. It's quite frightening in some aspects.

"Are you hiding something?" my father asked, giving me his full attention now.

I looked up from my plate. "No… What's makes you say that?"

"You're very…talkative today. Asking questions and making odd remarks. You ramble when you're trying to hide something."

"Dang, mom's taught you all the tricks, hasn't she?"

"She also said you like to stall and avoid specific questions."

I blew a piece of hair out of my face and gave my father a bland expression. Was I hiding something? Of course I was; the Autobots were a big secret, but I've been doing good with keeping them a secret. My parents didn't suspect a thing. Although, there were some close calls with my mom, but nothing serious. But, it seems that without the constant, reassuring presence of Optimus, I was left to linger on the two empty spaces that were left in both Optimus' and Megatron's wake. It was throwing me off.

"Well…nice try. I give you credit for spotting all the hints. But I'm not hiding anything. Just asking questions and making observations." I shrugged and went back to my pancakes. My father gave me a skeptical look before returning to his work. Did I seriously get away with that? That was…easy. He doesn't provide a good challenge, unlike mom. Well, I guess I should be thankful and not press my luck. I'm afraid I don't have much luck left.

It didn't take me long before I finished breakfast. I had just put my dish in the sink before my phone, once again, started buzzing in my back pocket (very odd feeling…). Quickly, I fished it out and read the text message I just received.

'_You won't BELIEVE what I just found!'_

It was from Miles. I gaze a quizzical look at my phone's screen, rereading the message, before answering:

'_What is it?'_

The reply was immediate.

'_Come on over and I'll show you.'_

'_Alright. Be there in a few.'_

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and jogged up the stairs. What Miles could possibly find that would make him so ecstatic was beyond me. Whatever it was, I was about to find out; and soon. I pulled my tennis shoes on and grabbed my spare house key before going back down the stairs.

"Going to see Miles. I'll be back by noon," I called over my shoulder as I headed towards the door.

"For lunch. Of course," my father commented after me. I just rolled my eyes in response and stepped out the front door. Maybe Miles could perk me up…

* * *

You know, for September being a fall month, it was still awfully warm outside. Granted, South Gate never received any snow or dreadfully cold fronts, but still. A nice, cool breeze sounded refreshing right now.

I walked up to the front door of Miles one-story home and rapped my knuckles against the wooden door. No one answered. I tried again but still didn't receive a response. Frowning, I wondered around the house and to the gate to the backyard. It was unlocked, so I hesitantly pushed it open and stepped into the grassy backyard.

"Miles?" I called. Coming around the corner of Miles' house, my jaw practically dropped to the ground. There, sitting contently in the far, upper left corner was a dented and dirty police cruiser. It was literally trashed. One headlight broken and smashed in; the windshield had cracks racing across its surface; scratches ran along the body; the sirens on top didn't look operational - it was a total mess. But that wasn't what bothered me. No, it reminded me of a certain Decepticon. Barricade, was it?

I edged closer to the black and white car, placing my hand gently on the hood. Cold. I ran my hand down the side, feeling the scratches and scuff and scars. Nothing happened; nothing at all. Just a lifeless, cold feeling like any other normal car. Then I came to the back of the car, and my heart raced as I spotted the white, cursive letters printed on the side.

'_To punish and enslave.'_

* * *

**A/N: ***evil laugh* Of course I had to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Guess I'm just that evil, huh? And a time skip, too. Originally, I had planned for the time skip to take place in later Chapters, but, it seemed to work out better now. So...yeah. Time skip.

Hope you guys liked the Chapter, and please R&R to let me know know what you think!

Until next time...


End file.
